Reality is a Bitch
by Rustle-My-Jimmies
Summary: Summer is almost here and, much like flowers, relationships are blooming... Unless you're Kagome, then you're buying plastic daisies. Summer camp, drama, romance, random humor, and a fake relationship. Doesn't get any better than this, right? Rated T for language and possible character interactions.
1. Plastic Little Spastic

**Hello! This is my first fan-fiction for the Inuyasha fandom, and I'm really excited! This is a fic with songs in it, but not necessarily a song-fic. The Idea of this story also came from a book I read by Tamara Summers called He's With Me, and also after watching that show called Camp on NBC. So, this is kinda the result of that put together. Almost. Thanks for reading, and please review so I know what to work on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Tamara Summer's **_**He's With Me, **_**or Camp on NBC.**

**Enjoy (:**

**Chapter 1: From **_**Titanic**_** to **_**Terrorist Take-Over: Cruise of Damnation**_

"WHAT EVEN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Experimenting. Hey, sis, which dress do you think matches my eyes better?"

"JEEZ MIROKU, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN HERE?! YOU MAKE ME SO FRUSTRATED SOMETIMES I COULD SCREAM!"

"You're already screaming at me, Kagome."

"HEADACHES. YOU. GIVE. ME. HEADACHES."

"Seriously though. Purple or blue? I, personally, think the blue because it-"

"GET OUT AND TAKE MY HEELS OFF!"

Just an average day after-school for the Higurashi house hold. Ah, normality.

Let me explain. I'll draw out a little scenario for you.

You come home from a boring day of lifeguarding at the local indoor waterpark, only to find your twin pain in the… your twin brother, in your room, rustling through your closet and trying to decide between two different dresses. Wearing nothing but his boxers. And heels.

. . . yeah, this was a new one. Even for our normal weirdness.

That brings us back to now.

"JEEZ SIS, CALM DOWN!"

"Fine. Let's start from the top. What are you doing in my room, and why do you need a dress?"

"Well, I'm making another short film, and I thought maybe I'd try doing something different by making it a one-man movie."

"So you're cross dressing." I implied.

"No, I am merely playing the leading female role, Nizuna, the beautiful goddess of-" 

"So you're cross dressing."

"….yes…"

"Did you ever think to maybe ask me to play the role so you didn't have to? Unless you wanted to… Miroku, is there something you're not telling me? Because as twins, I accept you for who you are despite your sexual preferences-"

"IT'S NOT THAT! Trust me when I say, it's NOT that. I just thought because of last time, you and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to handle acting."

My heart skips a beat at the mention of Inuyasha. Naturally so, I mean I have kinda sorta been in love with him for the past four years, ever since he moved here in the eigth grade.

He swaggered into mine and Miroku's art class first hour ten minutes late, so I gladly wasn't the only one gaping at him in the door way, because he happened to be the most delicious thing I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. But he, however had eyes for only one person.

My dumbass twin, who was sticking colored pencils into every hole he could find resting in his ego-inflated head.

Next thing I knew, my head was in my arms while I laughed uncontrollably. I was trying to catch my breath without catching everyone's attention, so of course I wouldn't have noticed when the teacher sat Inuyasha in between Miroku and me.

I only noticed when I heard:

"SHIT" Miroku whisper-yelled trying to remove the 'Fiery Rose' from his now-irritated nose.

Upon hearing my twin's cry of distress, I sat up and looked over at him, also whisper-yelling "SHIT" when titanium white hair and a pair of dog ears (that were just BEGGING me to touch them) blocked my path.

"SHIT!" the boy (whom I would come to know as my brother's best friend and mine) spoke at the same level and turned to face me, giving me a display of the most incredible irises I've ever seen. A warm, honey color.

"Sorry, I was just startled a bit, I didn't notice you sit down." I apologized.

"It's alright, I was a little jumpy too. By the way, my name is Inuyasha." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," I said, still a little thrown off by his amber gaze, "I'm Kagome, and the Colored-Pencil-Wonder is my twin brother Miroku."

"Hey," Miroku said, breathing a sigh of relief to be free of his own idiocy at the moment.

"Miroku, mind explaining what you were doing?" I asked, having a feeling already of what his answer would be.

"Yeah, I really don't know." He lamely excused.

Yep, I was right.

Inuyasha and I began to laugh, and when Miroku joined us, we all knew at that moment that a beautiful friendship had begun.

A beautiful friendship.

Friendship.

Friend.

Ugh.

I've been in love with him since, and I'm pretty sure he thinks of me as only his best friend's sister, or his really good friend.

BACK TO THE CROSS DRESSING.

"Oh come on, Miroku, it wasn't THAT bad," I lamely replied.

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha turned the beautifully tragic love story that is Titanic into Terrorist Take-Over: Cruise of Damnation edition in a bathtub." 

"In my defense, it started with Inuyasha's suggestion of zombies."

"Gossiping about me, are we?" a voice called to us from my window.

In the midst of our argument, we both failed to notice the hanyou that let himself into our house, via my bedroom window.

"THE TERRORISTS HAVE RETURNED! OH DEAR GOD!" I yelled dramatically, playing off of our joke with Miroku's latest flop.

He didn't miss a beat. "JUST GIVE US ZE VOMEN, AND VE VILL BE ON OUR WAY!" he demanded in his worst terrorist accent.

"NEVER!"

"YOU VILL COOPERATE!" he all but shrieked, running over to me and grabbing both my arms to press them against my back and putting a deadly finger gun to my temple. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I could only think of the times I'd had dreams of him breathing on other various parts of my body. 'KAGOME,' I mentally scolded myself.

But, alas all good things have to come to an end, and he released me, and turned to give me a hi-five while we both laughed at our own stupidity.

"When you're quite finished," an impatient Miroku called from my bed, where he had already retrieved his pants from and was now putting his shirt on.

"Dude, why were you undressed in the first place?" Inuyasha asked, being absent from our previous quarrel.

"Never mind that, I want to talk about the crisis you mentioned on the phone earlier today."

Inuyasha's demeanor changed instantly, going from playful to utterly hopeless.

"I'M DOOOMED" He groaned, flopping back-down onto my bed.

"How so?" I asked, while bringing over my desk chair to be a part of the conversation that was bound to be good.

"One word. Kikyo." He muttered rather sadly.

"What about her?" Miroku asked. "She's, like, the hottest girl in our grade. Total fake and bitchy, but easily the Megan Fox of our grade."

"She is not THAT hot," I argued, "Plus the only shape she has is from the amount of toilet paper stuffed in her bra."

Inuyasha chuckled at that one, before continuing. "She Facebook messaged me earlier today." He pulled out a white folded sheet of paper that, I could only assume, was the message.

He handed it to Miroku and after unfolding it, he read aloud:

"Hey Yashie!" he started in his best girl voice, which was surprisingly good. "So we should totally start going out and stuff. I totally thought we would be perfect for each other after we were in the same Biography (THAT'S BIOLOGY, KIKS) class this past year. Reasons for dating me are obvi, because I'm kinda perfect already, and our heights would be perfect for each other-"

"She's taller than you in her stripper heels," I muttered, but because of his keen hearing, Inuyasha picked it up and chuckled a bit under his breath, while Miroku kept going.

"-and dating me would just be amazing for you, am I right? So text me, you sexy thing! Love Kikyo" he finished.

"Dude . . ." was really all I could say at the moment, so that's what I went with.

"DOOOOOOMED" Inuyasha repeated.

"Why don't you just tell her you're dating someone?" Miroku reasoned.

"School ends in a week, everyone is already dating someone!" Inuyasha lamely protested.

"You could tell her you're dating Kagome," he offered.

Inuyasha and I looked at each other, the blush apparent on both our cheeks and we both started to say at the same time

"Well I-"

"I don't think-"

"You first," I said, not really wanting to say what I was going to.

"Nah, go ahead."

Well shit.

"I was going to say that it would be kinda weird for me and Inuyasha to be (using air quotes) 'dating', when Inuyasha is pretty popular, and I'm, well… not…" I trailed off.

"No, it could work." He countered. "I mean, we have some classes together, and we already sit together at lunch and stuff, so why not? Plus there's only one week of school left."

"And it's not like Kagome has anyone she's interested in, right Kagome?" Miroku said.

He's going to die later. I know where you sleep, boy.

While I give Miroku a look of 'I-hate-you-but-you're-right' Inuyasha got off the bed and dramatically got down on one knee in front of me.

"So, Kagome, will you do it?" He asked me.

"I don't know.."

"Please please please please please pretty please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEE-"

"ALRIGHT FINE, YOU WIN, I'LL DO IT, DEAR CHRIST" I cut him off.

"Oh and, um, one more thing." Inuyasha mentioned, unable to hold eye contact.

"Out with it." I demanded. No more bullshit for today. My meter is run out on things I'm able to tolerate.

"Kikyo MIGHT kinda sorta be attending Shikon with us this summer..." He got quieter with each word.

If the meter was out before, it just short circuited followed by a small explosion. SHIT. Shikon is my favorite place in the entire world. Inuyasha, Miroku and I have been attending the 6- week over-night camp for the past three summers now, and we always look forward to it, but now it's going to be ruined by that plastic little spastic.

Things just got a bit more complicated.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if I should continue or not! You guys are awesome! **

**~Shelby**


	2. Et tu, Brute?

**Chapter 2: Et tu,** **Brute?**

* * *

The rest of that day consisted of me and Inuyasha helping Miroku put together his one-man film. I put his make up on when necessary (He picked the purple dress.), and even gave him a mustache when needed. After we finished shooting his movie in the basement, I dragged Inuyasha up to my room so we could have a little chat. It was extremely embarrassing, but if we were going to pull this whole 'fake relationship' thing off, it had to be done.

"Ok," I sighed. "There's really no other way to say this, so I'll just get it out there."

"I should tell you, the last time this happened, I had an allergic reaction to the chloroform, so if you're going to knock me out before you...'do the deed', just hit me over the head with something."

"Inuyasha!"

"Well if you're not going to murder me or have your way with me, what am I doing here?"

"I was trying to be serious!"

"Alright, alright, what's up?" He asked, plopping onto the bed.

"Ok, so in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the 'dating' type, and I don't really get what you're supposed to do."

"So you're saying you don't know what happens in a relationship?"

"Exactly. You asked me to do this, so explain what the hell I'm supposed to do."

As you can probably tell, I'm not a dater. It's not because I'm ugly or anything, because I'm not. Well, I like to think I'm not. Thick midnight colored hair down to the small of my back, chocolate colored eyes (not that milk chocolate shit, the good stuff. Dark chocolate.) and a pretty nice body (not that any one would be able to tell due to my not-so-secret sweater addiction) to top it off. I don't wear make up simply because I don't think I need it. But with Inuyasha's broad shoulders and tan, well toned body, it's no surprise he has girls crawling all over him. And that smile of his is capable of making girls' ovaries explode. Not to mention he's never a bad person. Ever. Unless you threaten or hurt one of his. Then you're screwed. Because he's very protective. And that's such a huge turn-on. Getting off topic. Sorry. Needless to say, he's had a bit (A LOT) more experience with this sort of thing.

"Well, people that are in a relationship are supposed to be really comfortable with each other. So, try not to be nervous. I know how nervous you get, so just calm down." Flash of that smile. UGH. "It's just me." He stood up and walked over to where I was standing and slinked his arms around my waist. Me, not being used to this type of closeness (no matter HOW many times I've dreamed of it), naturally tensed and squirmed a bit. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the source of my sudden discomfort.

"If you do that, people will for sure think something's up," he teased.

I allowed myself to relax into him with my hands on his hard chest, and it was awesome. Like his body heat just radiating off of him, encompassing me into his ever-growing warmth-

_'This isn't real' _I reminded myself._ 'He doesn't actually like you'._

He continued to explain all sorts of things, like the prospect of cuddling (LOLWUT) and such, and I only had one thing on my mind.

_'I always hoped Inuyasha would be my first boyfriend, but not like this.'_

* * *

That was Saturday. It's now Monday morning, and I get to start pretending to be Inuyasha's girlfriend today.

Pretending.

Sobs.

* * *

After a car ride filled with ridiculous jokes and ridiculing Miroku (or, as we refer to him after his movie, Miranda), we both finally arrive at school.

Miroku and I walk up to the building to find Inuyasha waiting for us at the entrance, like he does every day. Except today is a little different, because instead of a hi-five, I get a warm embrace and hand-holding.

_'This is definitely going to take some getting used to.'_

"Hey Inuyasha…" I started.

"Yeah Kagome..." he drew out my name much like I said his.

"Did you tell Kikyo that we're now 'dating'?"

"Yeah, I responded to the message on Facebook when I got home on Saturday night. Why do you ask?"

"Because she's murdering me with her eyes."

"Oh." He responds, finally spotting Kikyo Hitomi, who was standing next to her locker that so happens to be in the same hallway as mine, Inuyasha's, and Miroku's.

"Hey Inuyasha," she tries to say seductively, but it just comes off as 'drunken prostitute'.

"Hi Kikyo," he replies nonchalantly. How can he be so patient with this bitch?

"So, Inuyasha," she starts eyeing me up and down, and I try to move my eyes to Miroku, only to find he's at the other end of the hallway opening his own locker."Is this her?" The tone of her voice nearly spelling JEALOUS.

"Yeah," He softly put his arm around my waist and brought me over. "This is my girlfriend, Kagome."

"Oh I know you," she drawled, probably thinking of ways to accidentally make me disappear. "Didn't you move, like two years ago?"

I mentally face palmed, but only mentally, because I wouldn't want the Queen to send me to the dungeon.

"Um, no. I'm still here." I replied rather dumbly, not knowing how to talk to that level of stupid.

"Hah, lucky for me, right?" Inuyasha winked at me, causing me to blush and have an intense smiling match with my shoes. '

'_If only he meant it.'_

He slung his arm around my shoulder, after telling Kikyo it was time for us to head for first hour, and steered us in the direction of our class.

Yep. A LOT of getting used to.

* * *

Thankfully, the first half of the day flew by pretty fast, because only one of the three classes I have with Inuyasha is before lunch. Which brings us to now, the best (and my personal favorite) class of the day.

"Hey Inuyasha, Miranda," I greeted upon arriving at our usual summer spot, under the Weeping Willow.

"Hey miss girlyfriend" Inuyasha teases and pats the spot next to him, up against the trunk.

UGH IF ONLY.

I take a seat and we start to eat, or Inuyasha and I eat while and Miroku is busy trying to pantomime a scene from a famous play. By the way he's stabbing himself repeatedly, I can only guess it's Julius Caesar.

Inuyasha beats me to it, however, by saying his cursed last words (rather overdramatically) "Et tu, Brute?" which gets Miroku taping his nose like an over-excited seal. It's rather hysterical. As in makes me start to choke (only a little bit) hysterical.

As I delve into a coughing fit, Inuyasha looks over to me a little worriedly.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asks frantically. The look on his face makes me want to reach out and hug him, like a sad puppy. You know, if I weren't busy almost choking.

All I can do is nod a bunch of times while trying to catch my breath. By the time I've finally caught my breath, Miroku finally notices what was going on.

"What did I miss?"

Idiot.

"Me, almost choking to death. It was just peachy."

"And so, I ask again." Inuyasha repeats his earlier question, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply with a small smile.

"Alright, if you say so," he says, the relief barely noticeable on his face, but still there.

Jesus, Mary, Donny Osmond as Joseph STOP BEING SO ADORABLE, WILL YOU?

* * *

After guessing a few more scenes from King Kong, The Producers, and Lion King, it's already time to go to English.

English is generally a fun class. More because of the people in it than the actual teacher. He'll get so off-topic and have 40 minute discussions about his personal life, then blame us for it and switch our seats. He only switches our seats about every three weeks or so, but it's been twice that, and he hasn't switched since then. Of course, the time I'm on the other side of the class from Inuyasha is when he decides to keep the seats. But, today, he surprises us with a note on the board:

'Since you've all been pretty good, and it's the last week of school, here's a new seating chart – Mr. K'

The tables are now arranged in groups of four, and lucky for us, Inuyasha and I were in the same table group. A silent hi-five and 'YUSSSS' (much like Napoleon Dynamite) soon followed as we headed to our seats. In all the excitement, we failed to notice who was also at our table. Inuyasha and I stood kiddie corner from each other, and I, personally, was just glad to be at the same table, until we saw who was paired with us. Across from me, to Inuyasha's right, The Queen Barbie herself stood with an excited squeal.

"Yashie! This is great!" Kikyo damn near shrieked, setting her backpack down. I can't even imagine how Inuyasha's poor sensitive ears will hold up this last, agonizing, week.

"Yeah… great…" Something tells me that 'Yashie' isn't all that enthused.

In all the commotion, I failed to notice who walked up next to me.

"Hey there, hotness."

I turned around, not expecting that statement, to face none other than the wolf demon Koga Yamata, the school's starting quarterback and, not to mention, leading asshole.

"Excuse you?" I said haughtily.

Blatantly disregarding my query, Koga continued and grabbed my hand, with a cerulean gaze and a devilish smile, bent down to kiss it and said "Name's Koga, and you are?"

"My girlfriend."

I turned to Inuyasha, who, by the looks of it, was trying not to rip out Koga's windpipe. He had this no-nonsense expression that said, clear as day, 'touch her again, and I WILL END YOU'.

He's not jealous… Is he?

"Sorry, man, I didn't know," said Koga dismissively, like he was just trying to shut him up, because although he straightened back up, he didn't let go of my hand.

At this point, I was very confused. But then I remembered. Kikyo is right next to Inuyasha. Of course he's going to try and keep up the relationship fake-out thing. Way to stay in character there, Yash. But damn, if looks could kill, Koga would be six (hundred) feet under.

"You can let go of my hand now…" I said almost shyly, trying to get his grip out of mine.

"Come on, someone like you can't seriously be with this half-breed."

Oh.

Hell no.

Oh HELL no.

He didn't just go there.

But wait, where did I just go?

And why does my hand kinda hurt?

And why is Koga sprawled out on the floor?

Heh. He looks kinda funny-WAIT. Did I just punch Koga?

.

.

.

Sweet.

.

"Damn Kagome, nice right hook!" I heard a guy call from across the class.

"Kagome," I turned to face Inuyasha.

"Yeah..." I replied, unsure of where he was going with this.

I smiled when he winked and gave me a thumbs up.

"Koga, why are you on the ground? Class is about to begin! Get up!" Mr. K, who just walked in the room, called out as the bell rang.

"Yeah, yeah," Koga mumbled, not really wanting to explain how he, a demon, got beaten up by a girl. And a HUMAN girl at that. Ahee. Hee. Hee.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without fault, and no one mentioned the incident with Koga, until Inuyasha and I went to meet up with Miroku by our car.

"That was awesome! You just took him down, and the look on his face! Oh man!" Inuyasha went on and on while laughing.

"Come on, it wasn't that great," I protested lamely.

"Yes it was." He argued. "And sorry I didn't have a chance to say thank you for that earlier."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah, for defending me like that," he said, which kinda shocked me. I mean why wouldn't I defend him? He's my best friend, not to mention (hopefully) my future husband."I would've done something, but you beat me to it. So Thanks." He smiled that heart melting smile, and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Oh, well, no problem," I replied while finding my feet interesting enough to stare at.

"Come on, Kagome!" I heard Miroku call from the car.

"Alright, well, Miranda calls. Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" I ask.

"Yep, now don't keep him waiting, you know how he gets."

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" I tried to leave, but not before he could grab my hand and wrap his arms around me. After that stupid lesson, I had no other choice but to return the hug. Not that I minded, of course. I could practically feel the heat radiating from his chest. I'm hugging perfection. That sadly isn't mine. Now is about the time I start wallowing in self-pity.

"Is that anyway to say goodbye to your boyfriend?" he asked slyly, the tone of his voice and his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

After the good five-mississippi-long hug, he let me go and pointed with his eyes to Kikyo who was just exiting the school doors. But before I could question him, he stalked off in the opposite direction, making me sigh and wonder something that kind of bothered me:

If Kikyo had been coming out of the door just then, would she really have noticed if we didn't hug before we left?

And the plot thickens, so they say.

Oy veysmir.

My brain hurts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**Until next time?**

**Shelby ;)**


	3. What the Fuck is a Toodle?

**Hi everyone! First I'd like to thank you all that reviewed, I really appreciate it! SO HERE COME THE REPLIESS, BIHOTCHES. For five reviews. By four people. Which, if you look at it, is still better than zero (Kiryu. HAH. V.K. REFERENCE. I crack myself up. Damn.)! :D**

** : Thanks for reading! And I'm glad, I really enjoyed writing that bit (:**

**Ellarockbella: I believe I explained in a PM, so check that for the response :)**

**Bibirocks123: Thanks! I totally plan on it, and my OCD refuses for me not to finish ;)**

**Neko no Baka: Thanks so much! Is it bad that I pictured people I know when writing BOTH Kikyo's and Miroku's parts? LOL but yeah, thanks :D**

**So, now, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What the Fuck's a Toodle?**

* * *

BEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEP. WAKEYY WAAKEYYY MOTHAFUCKAAAAAAAA. BEEEEEEP.

"FUUUUUUUCK," I groan while trying to become one with my covers.

However, that's kinda hard when someone rips off your really fucking comfy blankets.

"LAST DAY OF SCHOOL WOOOO WAKE UP KAGOME!"

My eyes shot open at that all too familiar and I bolted upright in my bed as I screamed:

"AHHH! INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL!"

He gave me the most wickedly excited grin and said,"Come on, lazy bones! Get your ass out of bed already!"

"How the hell did you get in at 6:30 in the morning?"

"Window," he said simply as he pointed to the window that was a lot more open than it was when I went to bed.

Fucker.

"I really need to get a damn lock on that thing," I complained as I swung my feet over the edge of my bed to the floor.

Inuyasha suddenly fell silent, and I didn't quite understand why...

Until, that is, I looked down at my legs, which happened to be bare as the day I was born. And that was when I remembered what I went to sleep in. I smiled inwardly. In what, you ask? Heh, not much. The only things I was wearing at the moment were teal hip huggers and a grey, (VERY) off the shoulder shirt that went to the top of my belly button, revealing my midriff.

I was suddenly glad the french braid I also put in during the night had come undone, to give me bedhead (But not I-just-walked-through-a-wind-tunnel) waves. And may I say? Damn. As in, like, 'I actually look sexy for once (THANK THE LAWD)' damn. Inuyasha certainly seemed to think so, especially by the way his amber gaze darkened while he did a once-over on me.

But hey, who can blame him? ;D

I stood up and Inuyasha stepped closer.

_"OH SHIT WHAT'S HAPPENING,_" I couldn't help but think as I noiselessly swallowed.

"If you're here this early, what time did you wake up?" I asked, nonchalantly crossing my arms over my chest. The last thing I want to be doing is swinging free with this hot piece of ass in my bedroom.

"Who says I went to bed?"

"Well that can't be healthy"

Another step.

_'FEHUEHUEHUE BEGONE FROM ME,' _I inwardly cringed, getting a little anxious at this point.

He lessens the distance again and I can't help but wonder:

"Why did you come to my room instead of Miroku's?"

"I thought you'd need more of a motivation to wake up than he would."

_'WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? GOD, HOW YOU FRUSTRATE ME. IF I WEREN'T TOTALLY HELPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU I'D STRANGLE YOU.'_

I stop the inner battle with my conscious long enough to say "He sleeps like a rock."

Smooth. Real smooth, X-Lax.

FUCKING GENIUS.

"I know."

Wait, what?

"So then, why…" I trailed off as he circled around, out of my line of vision. All I could do was dumbly stand there, not having a clue what he was going to do.

My breath caught in my throat when he leaned down so I could feel his hot breath tickling my earlobe. WHAT A BABE.

"You know, you really should wear more clothes to bed, Kagome," he whispered, giving me chills. "You'll catch a cold."

I didn't have time to register what had just happened until I saw him sitting on my window sill.

"See you at school," he said, and disappeared out the window.

WHAT AN ASS.

Fucking tease me like that, and then just fucking leave. I mean, who fucking does that? Fuck you. You're still the sexiest thing since sex, but fuck you.

Then I realize that I have to get ready for school.

FUCKKKKK.

'_Come on, Kagome! It's your last day!' _my voice of logic and reason cheers.

'_WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO MINUTES AGO WHEN I NEEDED YOU AND WAS BEING HAPPILY (ALMOST) ASSAULTED BY A SUPER HOT HALF-DEMON?!"_

"Ugh, it's too early to be thinking about this shit," I conclude as I trudge to the bathroom, still unsure as to what just happened.

* * *

Sitting on the front lawn after the final bell of my sophomore year, I can finally take some time to think a little.

Finally. The last day of school. The last day in this (mediocre) place of learning in Boresville, Illinois. But it's finally over. Two years down, two more to go. Well, after summer break, of course. During which I go to the most kick-ass camp ever. For 6 weeks. Without returning home. With Miroku and Inuyasha by… my….. Inuyasha….whose girlfriend I get to pretend to be…fuck...Inuyasha…that asshole from this morning… who also happens to be very sexy…screw that, DELICIOUS….hunka-hunka burning puppy love-

"KAGOME!"

"AHH JAYSUS WHATT!?"

Inuyasha tapped me on the cheek. "Dude, I've been calling your name for the past minute. Everything ok?"

THE FUCK? The very reason I am spacing out, and by the smirk on his face, he damn well knows it, too.

Fuck you. (I WISH)

"Yeah, Kagome, you look kinda weird." Miroku joined in. "Looks like your thinking hard about something, which you shouldn't be doing, because we're already out of school…unless you're constipated…either way, I can almost see the smoke coming out of your ears. Unless you really ARE constipated, in which case the smoke would be coming from your-"

"MIROKU FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I'LL MAKE YOU MY SISTER I SWEAR TO GOD." I warned.

The look on Miroku's face would've won $50,000 on America's Funniest Home Videos. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was lying back on the grass trying not to choke on air and I just looked at Miroku with as straight a face as I could manage.

"Hey, Miroku, you look kinda weird.." I started, pulling his own line against him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku whined. "She's your (pause for air quotes) 'girlfriend', do something about her!"

Inuyasha suddenly sobered and sat up, looking over at me, the look on his face one of pure evil.

"Now Kagome, am I going to have to put you over my knee in front of all these people?" he teased in his best mom voice.

The blood rushed to my face as I stared at him, mouth agape, unable to say anything else.

"Inuyasha!" I violently whispered while blushing profusely. He took my state of shock as an opportunity to grab my hips and effortlessly place me in his lap, his 'criss-cross-applesauce' now serving as a holding spot for my backside.

"What? You weren't complaining last night…" he practically bragged, his voice dropping an octave in my ear. I could tell it was loud enough for others to hear, however, by the way Miroku's eyes widened and how he struggled to keep his laughter at bay.

If my jaw opened any wider, you could've landed a Boeing 747 with room to spare. What the actual fuck?

However, before I could chew him out and then proceed to bite off his ear, I was interrupted. It was probably for the best, though, for Inuyasha's sake.

"OH INUYASHA!"

"Ughhhhh I was having a great day until she came and ruined it."

Couldn't agree with ya more there, Miroku.

"Hey, Kikyo," Inuyasha said tiredly, yet happy to find an excuse for me not to kill him just yet.

And I stress YET.

"I have great news!" Kikyo beamed.

"Oh great, I wonder what it is," I said flatly, obviously not up to putting up with her shit.

"Guess who's going to Shikon this summer?"

Those seven words would ultimately be the death of me.

Fuck.

Just fuck.

Shut your fucking face, uncle fucker.

You see, this is the kind of shit that makes me want to 'Kagome-Smash' everything in my immediate line of vision.

"Please say Bat-Man, please say Bat-Man, please say Bat-Man!"

Leave it to Miroku.

Ignoring him completely, Kikyo continued.

"Me, that's who! Oh, and Koga too!"

If I had been drinking, it would've been all over the front of her Pepto-Pink dress (more like long shirt..) by now.

I felt Inuyasha inhale sharply against my back. His tone was almost scary as he said, "Koga? You mean that asshole?"

Again, ignoring details that are clear as day, she just barreled on, "Yep! And maybe Kags and I will get to share a cabin together!" her tone sickeningly sweet.

"Kags?" Miroku questions. What, am I six?

"Kagome, of course! Maybe we'll get to know each other a little better," and though she had a smile on her face, her eyes alone were enough to get the threat across. This bitch is crafty.

A moment about Kikyo. She's the kind of bitch that will act stupid, or nice like right now, to get what she wants. She's not above manipulation and deception. She's a real piece of work. And if you get on her bad side, she has the tools to seriously fuck you up. Which pisses me off greatly, because she's just such a….. a…. well, bitch.

Back to the present.

"I am just so excited to be at the same summer camp as you, Yashie! Oh, and you guys too, I guess. Anyways, that's all., Toodles!" Kikyo sauntered off, going to meeting with her second in command, Kagura Kima, who happens to be one of Inuyasha's ex's. Bitch. Oh, and of course, Koga's there too, because he's also one of the douchey people. BUT ANYWAYS.

.

.

.

"What the fuck's a toodle?"

My twin, Ladies and Gentleman.

I've decided I'm going to write a book about him:

'My Brother's a Dumbass: Life of an Asshole's Sister'.

I'll make millions, I tell you. Millions.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter Three, folks! Sorry this one's a little short. Stay tuned to see what happens to Inuyasha after that little 'spanking' incident later on!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chuck, You Sly Devil

**Side note: I will not be accepting flames. None of that here. Flamers, get out. Because I will respond, and much like the following, IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY. Thanks, Love you guys! :D**

** : I'm so glad you like my story! And I hate to say it, but with school starting soon, I will be updating like once or twice a week now. Anyways, I love saying 'sexiest thing since sex.', it's a personal favorite of mine :D**

**Bibirocks123: Thanks so much again! And I'm not even kidding when I say that's how I woke up my younger sister for her first day of seventh grade last year. Along with my brother, I'd gladly join you in that league. XD WE RIDE AT DAWN! Lol!**

**Lizziebr05: Wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad that I'm able to share my work with you guys(: and it makes me smile to think that at least SOMEONE laughs at my jokes….you know, other than my mom. She thinks I'm hilaaarious. XD**

**Narumi Jung: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story :D**

**Veronica Torrez: WHELL then. If you don't like, don't read. And for your damn information, I did not 'copy the story.' If you Google the fan fiction called 'He's with Me', there are at least five copies, none by the same author, and unless they're all the same person with a shitty memory, that's the kind of copying you should be bitching about. And those bitches didn't even bother changing the title. I read Tamara Summer's "He's With Me" before even watching Inuyasha, so here's what I'll say. Yes, I used the novel as an inspiration, but I didn't fucking copy anyone else's work. Know the difference between plagiarism and having an inspiration. That's just for people who want attention that don't know how to write for themselves. And yes, there are similarities between the two stories. But this came strictly from my mind. And if you didn't notice, I mentioned a couple of other things that I used as inspiration to conjure up this story. The character personalities are much different, and as far as I'm concerned, that helps to make an entirely different story than what you read. And from what I can tell, you're not the New York Times, so thank you for your concern, but I'm not in the wrong here.**

**Guest: For the last goddamn time. This was inspired by the same fucking novel. It's going to have similarities. SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT. DO THEY GO TO FUCKING SIX FLAGS IN THAT STORY? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO. SO STOP ASSUMING SHIT. Sorry, not sorry, don't like it, don't read it.**

**A (Guest): Yes, it is, and while they're similar in the aspects of having to do with Tamara Summer's book, that story uses the entire plot-line while mine was only inspired by it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chuck, You Sly Devil.**

* * *

When we finally managed to stop laughing, I asked them both, "And just what was that whole 'Kags' thing? It's possibly the worst thing I've ever been called, and I've been called PLENTY of bad things."

Miroku was the first to respond. "Yeah, I think she just hates you because you're (again, with the quotes) 'going out', and you're blocking her from her beloved Yashie."

Inuyasha visibly cringed at that name. "Ugh. Excuse me while I cut off my ears from ever hearing that voice again."

I then remembered what I'd been pissed at him about earlier. And because of the look on my face, Miroku suddenly light-bulbed and went stoic.

I could feel the muscles tensing in my face as I spoke, venom nearly dripping from my tongue, "Inuyasha, please remove me from your person before I throttle you with your own hair."

However luscious and enticing his silver locks may be, mama wasn't havin' no shit at the moment.

"Now why would I do that?" He whispered innocently and I almost forgot why I was mad.

Almost.

"I'm still pissed about that whole 'spanking' me thing earlier. Let me go." I squirmed around, trying to get off of him, but I was unable to do so because of the two iron arms that gripped my torso like a vice.

"I would do it, you know," he teased, rather seductively, sending shivers down my spine.

Normally, I would've tried to around and stealthily assault his ears, making him go blank. But, seeing as I was kind of at my limit for today, I snatched his hand and licked his palm, making him shiver, but he let me go all the same.

_'IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE DAY FOR THIS SHIT, GODDAMN IT.'_

"ANYWAYS, It's still early," I began, seeing as the last day of school is an hour of yearbook signing and shallow "WE SHOULD TOTALLY HANG THIS SUMMER"'s that never actually happen.

Miroku caught my drift. "Let's go and do something!"

"Like what?" Inuyasha seemed to have returned to normal.

"SIX FLAGS!" I suggested eagerly. It had been a while, and we had plenty of Coca-Cola cans at home to get us in.

"MO' FLAGS, MO' FUN. SIX FLAGS!"

"Miroku, their mascot is an old white guy, not a burly black man."

"Oh, put a cock in it, Kagome."

"NO, THANKS VERY MUCH." I all but yelled, desperate to shut Miroku up before Inuyasha could but in with his two-bit of perverted-ness.

"Sounds fun!" Inuyasha said, but I wasn't sure to which suggestion he was referring. DAMN YOU AND YOUR SEXUAL INNUENDOS.

"Wait, are we really doing this?" Miroku's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Or sunset on any of the eight nights of Hanukkah. But hey, each to their own. **(A/N: JEWS RULE!)**

"FUCK YEAH!" Inuyasha and I chorused.

"But wait, we only have three people." Miroku counted. "Isn't that going to be hard with rides, having an uneven number of people?"

"I can call Sango since she lives the same distance away, but in the other direction," I offered. Sango is my best girl friend. We've been going to camp together for three or four years now. It's a shame that she doesn't live up here, because when we get together, we have some serious sun. She's also just finished her sophomore year, so we're the same age. Her, Inuyasha, Miroku and I all plan on becoming counselors for the camp when we graduate from high school. It's adorable because Miroku and Sango have a little sort of Love Connection thing going on, and they've both been denying it for three years, blushing all the while. Inuyasha and I see right through it though, and I just wish that Inuyasha would see a different sort of love connection *COUGH COUGH* ME *HACK WHEEZE*. But, shit happens. Or in this case, doesn't happen.

"Sure!" Miroku beamed. I was nearly able to feel the excitement rolling off of him in large, steady waves.

"Alright, let me call her, and then we can go home and get ready to go."

* * *

All was going well for that day, we had gotten to the park and met up with Sango without fault, cruised through the first couple of territories going on various rides and such, like the _Whizzer_, _The Viper_, and the _Superman_, and taking a quite humorous picture on the _Dark Knight_, and all was going well...

UNTILL. . . (DUN DUN DUNNNNN [I'm imagining Arwin from _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody,_ anyone else?])

(Pause for even dramatic-er [is that even a word?..] effect..)

"SANGO LET'S GO ON THE _RAGING BULL_!" Miroku tugged her along

CRAP.

"Uhm, let's not," I weakly protested.

"What, Kagome, you scared?" Inuyasha began poking my sides just to mess with me.

"Heh, no…"

FUCK YES.

"I just don't want to go on something that high after everything we've done…" I continued, feeling lame.

The way I wrapped my arms around my person and looked to the side while shifting my weight from foot to foot was enough to make Inuyasha actually worry. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him while speaking softly.

"Hey, you really don't have to, I was just messing around."

"Yeah," Sango added helpfully, "Miroku and I can go while you two do something else, but it might take a little while with the line..."

"Alright, we'll meet up with you guys by _X-Flight _in say, two hours?" Inuyasha said, facing them.

"Sure! Now you kids have fun, but not TOO much fun!" I winked at Sango and Miroku. She looked at her feet while Miroku countered me.

"I could say the same for the happy 'couple'," he winked right back.

"Shaddup," Inuyasha said in a very Inuyasha-like manner, waved, and steered me in the opposite direction with an arm around my shoulders that I hadn't taken a notice to.

Chuck, you sly devil.

Obviously not having any idea what to do, I turned to Inuyasha, trying to get out of his grasp and walking all the while.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?"

"Now, now, Kagome, I don't think you want to know the answer to that." He grinned smugly as he kept walking.

DOES HE- OH GOD- WAIT- WHAT- PLEASE TELL ME HE MEANS-

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He began to laugh, and said, "You know, I don't really know. I just really wanted to say that."

SO CLOSE. Damn it all.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, right…" he took a couple of seconds to think about it. "Let's go on _Logger's Run_!"

Maybe I shouldn't have let him pick.

Before I could protest to going on a water ride in jean shorts, a loose fringed tank top (MIND YOU WITH A HOT PINK LEOPARD PRINT STRAPLESS BRA), and converse (FUCKING SNEAKERS PEOPLE), he captured my hand in his and pulled me toward the log-shaped flume. But that's not what I was focusing on right now.

The feel of my hand enveloped in his, my small one 3/4th's the size of his. Our fingers weren't laced, and we were running, so it was more of a 'Come along, Pond!' sort of feel (rather than it being couple-y), but I definitely enjoyed it all the same.

When we arrived at _Logger's Run,_ I was shocked by one of two things. The first being that the ride was actually, well, riding. Most of the time with this ride, they don't have it running because of the other flume ride,the _Yankee Clipper, _is. The two rides have identical tracks, just reversed. So they only usually open up the log side when it's really crowded, and evidently today is just one of those days, although there aren't too many people here. What's up with that, Six Flags? Continuing, the second thing that surprised me was that though they had both rides open, there was virtually no line for this one.

Inuyasha seemed to notice this as well, becasue he stopped and looked down at me, his face lit up like a birthday cake.

"With a line like this, do you know how many times we can ride this before Sango and Miroku are done?!"

"With a fifteen minute line, plus fifteen minutes to get to _X-Flight_, and five minutes for the actual line-" he interrupted me.

"ENOUGH TIMES, KAGOME!" He took my hand again and pulled me to the end of the line.

"Five times," I finished under my breath.

We got up to the front of the line in no-time. I put my knapsack in a cubby hole and walked over to a log with Inuyasha. Seeing as we weren't 'pretending' for anyone, and there were two benches separated by a divider, I went to sit in the back half when Inuyasha walked to the front. I damn near soiled myself when he picked me up bridal style and set me in the first half of the raft. Well alrighty then. I guess that's that.

"Inuyasha, what are you-"

"It won't hurt to practice our acting a little before camp, right?"

I SO wish I could say I know where you're going with this.

He sat down in the raft behind me, and pulled me to him so I was situated right in between his legs, his back against the divider, and his arms around my torso. Heat radiated me instantly, and I could've fallen asleep, if my buttocks hadn't been so instantly soaked. However, that didn't stop me from relaxing up against his firm chest. Something about this, this closeness, this embrace, just felt so… right.

He leaned down to speak in my ear, "This is going to use the element of surprise, so try to react in the best way you can without giving anything away. Remember, they don't know we're not really dating. But can they tell?"

"Well don't you just have this all planned out," I noted.

I heard him chuckle softly, "Yeah, I guess I do."

And with that, the log rolled off the loading pad and into the flume.

It was pretty normal at first with a twist here and a turn there, except with every jolt, Inuyasha's arms tightened around my bodice, almost instinctively. It wasn't like he was nervous or anything, because he was laughing all the while. I couldn't help ponder the reasons for this, because it was almost…. What's the word I'm looking for…. Oh yeah.

Protective.

While zoning out, I failed to notice the fact that we were coming up to the big drop. While passing the attendant at the top, I yelled "Is it too late to go back down?"

He only chuckled and gave the thumbs up for the gates to open. There was still a giant curve to go before the drop. Like anyone else, I get anxiety going on roller coasters, particularly the drops, and so it was only reflex to glue my hands to Inuyasha's and snuggle into him. Again, the vice of his iron arms clamped a bit tighter. Before going down, though, I only thought it fair to warn Inuyasha about my immense lung capacity, being a singer and all (GO CHOIR).

"Hey, Inuyasha, since I'm not going to let you go anytime soon, I'll just apologize for what I'm about to do to your ears in advance."

The attendant at the drop laughed out right, and laughed our entire descent, his screams of excitement and my shrills of pure terror eventually fading with the proximity of the ground getting closer and closer, until-

_SPLASH!_

"WOOOOO! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT, I CAN ALREADY SEE MY BRA THROUGH MY SHIRT! BUT YOU'RE SITTING IN FRONT THIS TIME!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! I made this chapter longer because of what I'm about to say:**

**I regret to inform that updates won't be as frequent as they have been, because I begin my Junior year of high school with ACT's and whatnot. I'll still continue the story, no doubt about it, but I'll get chapters up when I can maybe once or twice a week. **

**THANKS EVERYONE! YOU GUYS ROCK! :D**


	5. Sexy Bastard, I Can Deny You Nothing

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update, because school has started back up and junior year sucks and all that bit. So anyways,**

**Replies!**

**MonkeyB101: Ha! My teachers scare me too. Like I got called out for a shirt that didn't go against the dress code, and I was SOOO pissed. But he's a military guy, and that can be really fricking scary.**

**Ellarockbella: Thanks so much!**

**Alhiaboo: Did you change your username? And Thanks, glad to put a smile on your face :)**

**Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sexy Demon Bastard, I Can Deny You Nothing.**

* * *

After riding the logs from hell four more times, we were thoroughly soaked and ready to meet up with Sango and Miroku. After a little bit of debate, we decided we'd go around to the_ Ragin' Cajun. _Though the line is always quite a wait, it's still a fun ride. Sometimes we'll just go in the 'Single Riders' line just to get paired with random people and compare groups afterwards.

We were approaching the _Fiddler's Fling _when we heard this:

"CUZ I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR YOU TO CALL ME BABAYY..."

"Ahh!" Miroku covered his ears. "What the hell is that? Did someone piss off the banshee and now it's calling for it's tribe?"

I was too busy laughing at who was on stage to reply.

Because there Kikyo stood, in (waaay too) tight white shorts and a red cut-off tank, belting out the lyrics to Karmin's "Brokenhearted", making a complete ass of herself while doing so.

At this point, we were all hysterical, with Inuyasha and I grabbing onto each other to keep from falling over. It was then that Kikyo noticed us. She smiled flirtily at Inuyasha and was reaching out to him while singing the last bit of her song. When she was finished, she flaunted off stage, blatantly ignoring the lack of applause, and walked up to our little group with her possy not far behind.

"Hey Inuyasha," she smiled, then looked at Miroku, Sango, and I. "Others."

Bitch.

"Hi Kikyo,"he said tiredly. Obviously not meaning it, he added, "Nice job up there ."

"Yeah, I thought so too! Were you going to do something?" she asked him.

"I wasn't really planning on it, but sure, why not."

Oh jesus. Here we go. Knowing Inuyasha, he'll sign up the rest of us to go right after him.

And so we wandered to the guy with the sign up sheet and song selections. The way he had us singing was as follows:

Miroku

Sango

Inuyasha

Moi

Fuck.

I was not looking forward to this. Yes, I am in choir, and yes, I kick the utmost ass at what I do, just not by myself on stage. Yeah, it's not a big stage, but there's at least a hundred people sitting down here. That makes me nervous. And when I get nervous, I tend to pass out. But only after I hyperventilate a bit. Onwards.

Miroku ended up singing 'Radioactive' By Imagine Dragons, and of course, because we're twins, kicked ass. Next up was Sango, who blew us all away with a talent we didn't know she even had, singing Paramore's 'Brick by Boring Brick' which I absolutely adore. We share a Paramore obsession, and that was one of the reasons we became friends in the first place. Then came Inuyasha's turn.

He walked up on the stage with his usual confidence and whispered the song selection to the DJ person.

The moment the first eight count played my heart beat was already starting to speed up. I knew this song, because I had a dance to it with my studio. And he knew that.

_Usher baby  
yeah did it again  
and this time I'm gonna make you scream, Usher  
yeah man_

(During the intro) He pointed to me and motioned to get up on stage with him.

I ran up and whispered vehemently "What is it?", having a bad feeling of what was coming.

"Dance," he whispered, his smile and proximity making me want to taste his chiseled yet boyish face.

Oy vey.

WHY CAN I NOT DENY THAT BEAUTIFUL FACE?

It was then Inuyasha began to sing:

_.I see you over there so hypnotic,  
Thinkin' 'bout what I'd do to that body,  
I'll getchu like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand, but I'm wasted  
Gettin' drunk off the thought of you naked  
I'll getchu like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby_

I'm dancing my hardest with the sexiest face I can muster, because this dance is sexy hip-hop. And by sexy, I mean fucking sexy. And Kikyo is watching me with the best face I've ever seen her wear, because it spells one word. Jealousy.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax and get on your back_

If you wanna scream yeah,  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night,  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you wanna scream

I sneak a glance at Inuyasha and see he's grinning at me. I grin seductively back and wink at him. There is just something about dance that gives me inhuman confidence, a confidence that matches even Inuyasha's. And he just adores it.__

Kill the lights, shut em off, you're electric  
Devil eyes tellin' me "Come and get it",  
I'll have you like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
Girl, tonight you're the prey, I'm the hunter  
Take you here, take you there, take you under  
Imagine me whisperin' in your ear that I wanna  
Take off all your clothes and put somethin' on ya

And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax and get on your back

If you wanna scream yeah,  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night,  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby

Right about now, I've just double-pirouetted into a jette to the ground, only to be helped up by the walking sex I love. All thought has been abandoned, Kikyo, the relationship ruse, all of it, and all that matters right now is the both of us. He began to dance with me, and God Almighty was I turned on. The routine I had was only about the first three minutes, so I'm just improvising (which is one of my favorite things to do at home) around him and he's following my lead. It'd be awesome if he were as attracted to me as I was to him at that moment in time.

_If you wanna scream  
Out, Louder, scream, louder, louder, louder, louder,  
Hey tonight I scream, I'm on need  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh  
Yeah,  
Let me know and I'll take you there  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you want it done right  
Hope you're ready to go all night,  
Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
If you wanna scream_

**(A/N:** **RIDICULOUSLY OVERUSED CLICHÉ WARNING) **

I ended up chest to chest with the sexy hanyou, and we were both smiling while getting lost in each other's eyes **(THERE IT IS :D)**.

We were pulled out of our trance when the audience erupted with cheers and applause. Inuyasha motioned to me and I bowed, and then he followed suit. He exited the stage and I was behind him until he stopped me, all the while blocking the stairs.

"You still have to sing," he teased me.

I whispered my idea to the man at the booth, and he smiled in recognition, followed by a "Right on".

I am in love with Flyleaf, so my song choice only seemed logical. I saw a smile of recognition creep onto Inuyasha's face as I sang:

_Another dreamer steps on to the stage  
He sings his hope and his fear and his rage  
As the applause from the crowd start to fade  
He hears them swallow the key to his cage_

Welcome to the machine  
It's a currency generator  
And then it's a guillotine  
A mirror held up to your own behavior  
I'm gonna take my bow  
And disappear into the sound  
I'm leaving my cage on the ground  
When I take my bow  
I'm watching it burn to the ground  
See my feet flying up through the clouds 

Like when I'm dancing, I become a different person when I sing. But somehow, singing is different, much different. Dancing, I just get confident, but with singing, I become, for lack of a better word, brilliant.

_The dreamer dances inside of his cage  
All his music and words are the same  
But in the moment he exits the stage  
You hear him whisper a prayer for the flames_

Welcome to the machine  
It's a currency generator  
And then it's a guillotine  
A mirror held up to your own behavior 

_I'm gonna take my bow  
And disappear into the sound  
I'm leaving my cage on the ground  
When I take my bow  
I'm watching it burn to the ground  
See my feet flying up through the clouds _

This song just gives me so many emotions, and I can't begin to explain them. It makes me feel sad, angry, frustrated, with myself, with my brother, with my parents, with Inuyasha, with Kikyo, everything. I just want to be able to be free of all of my problems, all of my frustrations, and leave my cage on the ground. I'm a dreamer that's singing and dancing in her cage that she's trapped in and put on display for all of the empty hearts. The emotions are so potent I nearly choke up every time I belt this song, but that's why I love it and relate to it so much. So I pour that into every syllable and dictation I make while I continue: __

When they distinguish your name  
It may extinguish your flame  
I'm gonna take my bow  
And disappear into the sound  
I'm leaving my cage on the ground  
When I take my bow  
I'm watching it burn to the ground  
See my feet flying up through the clouds 

I can't help but feel frustration about Inuyasha while I sing this song. It's because my feelings are trapped inside this cage on the ground, and I can't seem to let them out. He's going to find out I love him sooner or later, hell, he might even know already. And it's killing me. Because I know he could never feel the same. And that frustrates me, makes me angry. I just want to yell. So I do. The last, and loudest in my opinion, section of the song.

_When they distinguish your name (I'm leaving my cage on the ground)  
It may extinguish your flame (I'm leaving my cage on the ground)_

So trade those ashes for a crown

I finish with my eyes closed and welling with tears, as they were for most of the song.

I do manage to open them, however, when I hear the loudest applause I've heard in my life. I look out in the audience to see at least twice the amount of people there from Inuyasha's performance, and all of them standing and screaming. More than half had gotten the whole thing on video, based on their phones out and pointed at yours truly. This manages to put a smile on my face, but a smile as big as the blush that soon follows.

I do a small bow and walk off stage into Sango's open arms, the shock and happiness making a good combination on her face.

"Holy shit Kagome! I never knew you could sing like that!"

"Heh, neither did I," I joked. Though I did, because that's how I sing when I'm the only person in the house.

Next was an embrace from Miroku.

"Daaaayum Kagome, I never understood why you did choir, but I get it now," he said with the goofiest grin.

"Kagome."

I turned around to that sexy baritone just as he pulled me into his strong yet gentle arms.

"That was incredible," he whispered for my ears only.

If all the applause didn't make me blush, I must've started bleeding from my ears I was blushing so much.

However, before I could respond, I started to feel very light-headed. I must've forgotten about the heavy breathing this song takes. Much like hyperventilating….. OH GOD NOT AGAIN.

I looked up at Inuyasha and mumbled "Why are you fuzzy?" and started to sway on my feet.

Sango and Miroku screaming "KAGOME!" was the last thing I remember before the world fell dark and warm, muscular arms caught me before I reached the ground.

**OOOH A CLIFF HANGER! I'm so bad. Making you guys wait…. For a cliffie. I should be arrested. Well SCREW 'EM IF THEY CAN'T TAKE A JOKE. But I'm also not very happy with how short this turned out... meh. But whatever.**

**I recommend listening to ****_Cage on the Ground_**** while reading Kagome's song, because it really ties into the text between the lyrics and stuff. And I know it's best when authors don't do this, but everything Kagome feels came straight from my heart on this one guys. It's also an amazing song to boot. **

**Thanks for Reading! Please review! **

**Shelby :D**


	6. Enough of This

**I'm so glad you guys like this story! Replies!**

**ellarockbella: Thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear you like it! and Thank you for being a continuous reviewer on this story! It means so much to me, really. so thanks :D**

** .9237: Thanks! I will try my best to :D**

**Narumi Jung: Cage on the Ground by Flyleaf is one of my all time favorite songs, and I just had to find a way to incorporate it into the story.**

**MonkeyB101: Gotta love those teachers that use WAYY to much hair product. XD but thanks! And I just love music, so I wanted to put as much into the story in a way that it makes sense without it being Glee. So, anyway, Thanks! (:**

**ON TO THE STORY BIHOTCHES!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Enough of This.**

* * *

When my mind began to delve back into consciousness, the first thing I was aware of was how comfortable and questionably bare my ass was. But it was cloth I felt beneath me, so I wasn't where I collapsed. That much I knew.

But just as I was starting to have control of my senses again, I heard this:

"But Sango, I think she'd look great with a lil' Hitler mustache!"

REALLY, MIROKU? REALLY?

"Sharon…" I groan, alerting them of my newly-awakened state.

"Kagome, you're awake!" Sango all but screeches with relief.

"Did I overdose again?" I opened my eyes, squinting them while trying to adjust to the brightness of the room.

"Even after passing out, still making jokes. You really are something, Kags."

I turn my head to the sound of the voice, to see Inuyasha standing in the corner opposite where I was lying down.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"WELL now that we know Kagome's ok, let's go and do that one thing at that place-" Sango cut off Miroku.

"WITH THAT ONE PERSON, YES, LETS!" With that, my best friend dragged an all-to-willing Miroku out of what I gathered to be a hospital room. Leaving me alone with the half-demon.

He stalked over and sat down in the seat that Sango had previously occupied. Right next to me. I could already feel my heartbeat beginning to quicken.

"So…" I began, not really knowing where to start.

"So."

"Umm… hi."

"Hi, Kagome. How are you feeling?"

"Better, better." I looked down at my hands in hopes of hiding the evil blush I felt creeping onto my face. "Um, how long was I out for?"

"You collapsed a little over six hours ago now. It's a little past 6," and with that, the room fell silent. After about a minute of uncomfortable silence, he spoke again.

"You know, you really had me scared there for a second."

My head shot up to look at him in the face, his statement obviously catching me off guard. But what surprises me even more is the barely noticeable blush dusting his cheeks.

"Inuyasha-"

"I wasn't even entirely sure what was going on, but I did the only thing I could think of, which was to wrap my arms around you before you could hit the ground. After all these years, Kagome-" I only blushed more fiercely at the way my name rolled off his tongue. "-you have to know."

"Know what?" I whispered, begging him to meet my eyes. To my surprise, he does. And his eyes are smiling warmly at me, making me feel tingly all the way to my feet.

"I'll always be here to catch you when you fall, no matter what."

Again, he catches me off guard, and my heart beat is double what it was when he sat down, and I just look down at my hands, smiling like an idiot.

An idiot in love.

"Inuyasha, I…" I looked up at him, smiling right back and giving the only words I could possibly offer at the moment. "Thank you."

He reached out to grab my hand, and I just about had a heart attack right then and there. But at least I was already in the hospital. Talk about preparedness.

But it was in that moment that my mother decided to run frantically into the room.

"Kagome, what happened! Are you alright?"

FUHUHUHUHUHUHCKK.

So evidently, fate's twisted way of saying 'UP YOURS' is denying me the romantic moment with the sexiest man on the face of the planet that I'd anticipated only since God knows when.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, Mrs. H."

"Kagome, Miroku told me you were unconscious for 6 whole hours! What happened?"

And so I told her how I went on stage to sing, but I left out the whole 'seductively-dancing-around-Inuyasha-in-hopes-of-t urning-him-on' part. I could tell how badly Inuyasha wanted to mention that, because he was smiling rather goofily throughout my explanation.

As soon as I finished, we heard the deep voice belonging to my assigned doctor behind us:

"Kagome, nice to see you're finally awake. I assume you must be her mother. We just need to run a few regulatory tests before we can send her off. But other than that, it just seems to have been a dizzy spell."

"Thank you, Doctor…"

"Suikotsu."

"Yes, thank you, Doctor Suikotsu." **(A/N: I HONESTLY DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. AND IT'S SUCH AN OVERUSED CHARACTER FOR THE DOCTOR, AND I KNOW THAT, BUT SHIT HAPPENS OKAY)**

Inuyasha and I both looked at each other, having a silent conversation between us. Something along the lines of:

_Did you SEE the way they were looking at each other?_

He smiled brightly. _They were totally googly-eyes over each other!_

_OH MY GOD. HE DID NOT JUST ASK HER TO HAVE COFFEE AFTER HE WAS DONE WITH MY TESTS._

_HE DID, KAGOME, HE DID!_

Well, fuck me sideways.

But before we get into that kinky stuff, a little about my mother.

She was married and pregnant with Miroku and I by the time she was 24. Two years prior, she had just graduated from getting her master's in psychology, and was working at a clinic downtown as a psychologist. She met my father at the clinic, he was a fellow employee, and they had both just started, learning the ropes together. They got married a year after they first met. Then they had had Miroku and I. After our eighth birthday, dad died in a car wreck. It was emotionally tolling on all of us, but with the love and support of our family and friends, we learned to cope. Mom hasn't started dating, but we had actually encouraged her to this past year and a half, which is why Inuyasha and I had that bit just now.

OK, BACK TO THE KINKY STUFF.

Inuyasha and I were grinning at the conversation between Doctor Steamy McDreamboat (or whatever the hell he's called) until Suikotsu finally remembered why he even came to my room in the first place. Inuyasha and Mom stayed in the room while he did a concussion test, followed by a dehydration (I DON'T THINK THIS EXISTS) test. All seemed to be well until Dr. McFuckMuffin said he wanted to take a blood sample to make sure that there was nothing wrong.

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHARP THINGS STABBING ME DYING SHIT FUCK PENIS-

"Is everything alright Kagome? You look like you've seen a ghost," Suikotsu asked, staring at me curiously.

"Yeah, and my poor hand," Inuyasha mused, nodding to his hand that was white due to my death grip. Wait, did we not stop holding hands? AWW MUH GOD, but seriously. I relaxed my grasp on his hand, and he smiled when I didn't let go. He smiled. He. Fucking. Smiled. Dear Christ was that a 747 or my heart just now.

"Now if your mother and boyfriend wouldn't mind stepping out of the room so I can finish-"

"Oh, he's not-"

"Oh, we aren't-" Inuyasha and I started to say at the same time.

"Alright, Kagome, I'll be right in the waiting room," Mom said, leaving the room.

"Ok, Mom. Inuyasha?" I looked over.

"I'm staying."

Oh. Alright.

It's not that I have a fear of shots/blood draws, I just don't like them. And Inuyasha knows that.

"Oh. Alright." Suikotsu smiled. WHY IS HE SMILING. That's creepy. It needs to stop.

Inuyasha seemed to understand, because he looked down and I could've sworn I saw a hint of a blush on his face. Ok, what is going on?

"Inuyasha?" I asked again.

"What? Nothing!" he blurted, looking unusually flustered.

Someone needs to tell me what's going on. Because I'm confused and on the verge of saying something, which usually never turns out well.

"Hey, are you alright?" I went to touch his face reassuringly, but there was a strong, preventative hand on my arm that was sanitizing the inside of my elbow without my having realized it.

"Hold still."

With that, he plunged the needle into my skin. I gasped as my eyes clenched shut, but didn't move as it would only hurt like hell. Before I could even tighten my grip on Inuyasha's hand, his was already tightly comforting my own.

And he was right there. Whispering little nothings in my ear, he tried to lessen my discomfort. Like a boyfriend would do.

I still don't understand why he insists on practicing so much because he's a good enough actor as it is. Well, I guess I could understand that, considering we'll have to be like this 24/7 when camp comes. He was really good at being a boyfriend. He's even better at being MY boyfriend. WHY CAN'T HE BE MY BOYFRIEND. Then I got to thinking, what's going to happen when we 'break up'? This whole thing just sucks. I almost regret doing this in the first place, because while it's fun to be flirty and stuff with him, it's just pretend. To him, it doesn't even mean anything. And that makes me sad. Because when this is over, we'll just go back to him being painfully oblivious and me being as hopelessly devoted as Olivia Newton-John, but no amount of pulse-restricting pants and red hooker heels will make me attractive to him.

"I kinda like the Scooby-Doo one, Kags." The object of my thoughts pulled me out of my daze.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"The Scooby-Doo band-aid. I like it better than the Tweety Bird one." He pointed to the two Band-Aids that Suikotsu was holding up. That's when I noticed the four small vials of crimson liquid on his supply cart and the lack of sharp objects in my skin.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I replied, not really caring.

"Alright, Kagome, you're all set! We'll call you within the week with your test results, but everything should be fine. Take care!" With that, Dr. Suikotsu left the room.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Yeah," I said, still out of it, and got up without taking his offered help. Of course, I should've, because after being unconscious, and then having blood taken without having eaten since this morning, I was immediately light-headed and my knees started to give out under my weight.

And again, he was right there. His arms were wrapped around me and my hands rested on his hard chest.

"Kagome, you alright? Should I get a wheelchair?"

He is too damn cute when he's worried. And it's even better because he's worried about ME.

"Nah, I should be fine- WOAH" My knees buckled again as soon as he let go.

He grabbed me again, one arm around my back, the other hand on my hip. My hands went to his shoulders, and I would've blushed, had I had the blood.

"On second thought…" was all I was able to get out before he hoisted me onto his back and began to walk out of the room.

"Inuyasha, what are you-" I squeaked before he interrupted me.

"Shut up and rest. Idiot." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

What an asshole.

At least he's caring.

But still an asshole.

My hypothetical caring asshole.

I don't know how much of this pretending my heart can take. I'll worry about that later, though. For now, I just focus on the comforting warmth pressed against my body as I fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Normally, I'd end the chapter here, but because it's been a while, I'll keep going :D)**

* * *

**(A/N: THIS IS WHAT KAGOME'S BEDROOM IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE, BUT WITH A DIFFERENT COMFORTER BECAUSE THIS IS 'MURICA **

** preset_64/bedroom_ )**

I was jolted awake by the sound of something sliding and thudding soon after. I looked around my room, noticing the clock's display of 8:43 and wondering how I'd gotten there. I was about to ask myself out loud, until I saw the source of the noise. Inuyasha was just about to go through the window, but he turned around to look at me.

"Hey," he smiled.

"What happened? Again?" I asked. I was getting tired of this 'missing-things-because-I'm-unconscious' shit.

"You fell asleep on the way back from the hospital. Your mom drove you and me home while Miroku took the car we came in and took Sango home. We just got back, actually. I tucked you in and was just about to leave, actually. So you get some rest and I'll-"

"Wait." Not entirely sure what just possesed me to say that.

"What's up?" He turned back to face me.

"Um.. Thanks. For everything today."

He smiled and climbed off the window sill to join me on my bed.

"No problem. Hey, can I ask you something? I wasn't going to, but seeing as you're awake and I remembered, I might as well."

"Alright.."

He turned to look at me full front, a serious expression over his usually playful face.

"What were you thinking about when you got that shot?"

Fuck.

Somehow I knew he was going to ask that.

He barreled on, however, before I could answer.

"I could smell the discomfort from the shot clearly, but there was an undertone of almost... sadness. Why?" He looked genuinely concerned, and it was breaking my heart a little.

"Inuyasha..." I said, not really sure how to explain, because he was the reason I was sad.

"I don't really know how to explain this..." I lamely excused.

"Then sing it."

Sorry, what?

"Sorry, what?" I repeated my thoughts.

"You always seem more comfortable when you're singing. So if you can't talk about it, then sing about it."

"But that's...embarrassing.." I looked down.

"Hey, it's just me," he said as he pulled my chin up to look at him. "You know me. It's nothing new."

ughhhhhhhhhhh.

"Fine. Let me think for a second," I told him, although I already knew what I was going to sing, because I sang it the night this bullshit scheme came into play. And every night after that, in the shower.

"I'm listening," he assured me softly.

Enough of this.

And so I began, keeping my eyes closed the entire time. Though I sang softly, my voice held so much emotion that I had a few tears streaming down my face when I finished.

(Forever and Almost Always, Kate Voegele)

So the story goes on down  
The less traveled road  
It's a variation on  
The one I was told  
And although it's not the same  
It's awful close, yeah

In an ordinary fairy tale land  
There's a promise of a perfect happy end  
And I imagine having just short of that  
Is better than nothing

So you'll be mine  
Forever and almost always  
And I'll be fine  
Just love me when you can  
And I'll wait patiently  
I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that you still care

In the corner of my mind I know too well  
Oh that surely even I deserve the best  
But instead of leaving  
I just put the issue to bed  
And outta my head

Oh and just when I believe  
You've changed for good  
Well you go and prove me wrong  
Just like I knew you would

When I run out of second chances  
You give me that look  
And you're off the hook

Because you're mine  
Forever and almost always  
And I'm fine  
Just love me when you can  
And I'll wait patiently  
I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that you still care

Oh, what am I still doing here?  
Oh, it's all becoming so clear

You'll be mine  
Forever and almost always  
It ain't right to just love me when you can  
Oh I won't wait patiently  
Or wake up everyday  
Just hoping that you'll still care

Forever and almost always  
No it ain't right  
To just love me when you can, baby  
Ain't gonna wait patiently  
I won't wake up everyday  
Just hoping that you still care

It was silent for a good two minutes before I felt clawed thumbs gently wipe away the tears on either side of my face. I looked down at my hands in my lap, unable to look at him, seeing as I pretty much just poured my heart out to him.

"Kagome," he spoke softly, breaking the tense silence.

I looked up to his face, surprised when I saw sad amber eyes that broke my heart just a little more.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly, sincerely.

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

He seemed dumbfounded, taken aback and not knowing how to respond.

"Kagome, I..."

"I need some time to think and rest after all that's happened today. Maybe we should call it a night," I suggested. I just really did not want to deal with this right now, considering, well, a couple of things. Inuyasha's a pretty smart guy. If he couldn't pull that I was upset, then I would have to smack him to make me feel better. If he couldn't pull that I was in love with him from that song, from the way I poured my heart into that song, then I'd have to smack him, and then myself.

"Alright," he finally agreed. "I'll check up on you tomorrow then. Get some rest." With that, he climbed back up on the window sill, and just like that, was gone.

I closed the window and promptly broke down into a sobbing heap of conflicting emotions. I couldn't tell how long I'd cried for, but night had completely fallen when my tears had begun to slow. I glanced over at the clock, 10:24. Might as well go to bed.

That night, I slept a sad, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter 6 everyone! Please review! Thanks guys!**

**Shelby :D**


	7. Getting Hit By A Japanese Bullet Train

**I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS, GUYS. IT'S THE SAME FUCKIN NOVEL, GET PAST THE FIRST GODDAMN CHAPTER BEFORE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THINGS I DIDN'T DO. YOU PROTESTANT FUCKBUCKETS.**

**REPLIES GODDAMNIT**

**Tschra46: Thanks so much! Haha DA BEARS! I, also, am from Illinois, or else I'd be like 'What are Great Six Flags?' but you get my drift. And Thank you, I will very much need all of the luck I can get XD**

**Guest: YOU TYPES MAKE ME SO TIRED, JESUS. Go and report me for using the same inspiration. I didn't copy the entire plot of the novel, this plot is my own. So kindly fuck off. Thanks.**

**(Other) Guest: How dare you accuse me of something, I repeat, I didn't do. READ ALL OF THE POSTED CHAPTERS BEFORE MAKING AN ASSHOLE REVIEW FOR IT. JESUS CHRIST HAVE YOU FLAMERS NO MANNERS. IF YOU ARE BOTHERED THAT MUCH MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND YELL AT ME VIA PM. If you do it over reviews, you're just embarrassing yourself and putting unwanted attention on my story.**

**(Other Other) Guest: DID YOU NOT GET THE OZZY OSBOURNE REFERENCE IN THAT WITH THE OVERDOSING. All of the time, he'd just yell "SHARON!" which is his wife's name, because he thought he was dying while he was under the influence of drugs. And what the fuck else is new. I'm pretty sure none of this shit happened in that story.**

** .9237: I totally get that! I had a crush on my best guy friend in middle school until I found out he was gay… XD but we're still best friends, so things will get better. It's also good to have a friend that's understanding with that kind of stuff, because it's not something that you can control.**

**Ellarockbella: I am so sorry to hear about your uncle. I can definitely relate because my uncle Jake was recently killed in a car accident on July 23****rd****. He would've been 21 on December 7th. It's just a shame to see loved ones leave, but everyone's time comes eventually, some unfortunately earlier than others. As humans, we learn from these experiences and eventually we learn to deal with our losses. Whoever said "Time heals all wounds" was an idiot. In my opinion, and the opinion of the Rabbi who performed Jake's service, we're kinda like Swiss cheese. We end up with all of these holes, wounds, which never go away. But eventually, we learn to manage and cope with these wounds, and they eventually get easier. And sure, there are reminders of our loved ones everywhere, but we think of them in happy times and it helps to ease the pain. Basically, we never fully heal, but that's ok. I hope this helps, and I'm glad to have been able to make you smile whenever you read my story. 3**

**Narumi Jung: He will! I promise, and you'll see that soon (IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE), and a general rule of thumb was if it's sharp, or draws blood when it touches skin, LET'S NOT POKE ME WITH IT. Lol. But yeah, and stuff. :D**

**ONWARDS.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getting Hit By A Japanese Bullet Train**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm feeling like I had the worst hangover ever. Or at least what I imagined a hangover to be. Not exactly the Jersey Shore type, guys.

I reached over and pounded on it until it stopped screeching, then looked at the time. 7:00, on the dot. IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY. Note to self, turn that fucker off. School's out. It's been out for a week already. Therefore, alarms can kindly fuck off.

Surprised that I'd slept that long without waking up, and figuring I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I got up and got dressed. A flowy navy tank, light jean shorts, and my low-tops later, I'm set for the day. I walked into the bathroom and proceeded to wash my face, brush my teeth, then my hair, throwing it into a simple side fishtail.

I then trudged down the stairs to grab a piece of fruit before deciding on what to do for the day. I entered the kitchen to find Miroku and my mother making small talk.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Hey,"Miroku said while my mother said at the same time, "Good Morning, Kagome."

I went into the fridge and grabbed a banana. Evidently, when my back was facing her, my mother left the room, because I turned around to find Miroku right fucking there.

I would've squealed and jumped had it been anyone else, but I was used to this from him. It's that twin telepathy connection something-or-other.

"What's up?" I asked, peeling my fruit.

"Kags, is everything alright? You kinda look like walking death."

"Thanks, asshole."

"Seriously, what happened with you and Inuyasha last night? You were sleeping when he brought you to your room, did you talk before he left?"

And when I had thought I'd run out of tears, my eyes began to tear up as I set my banana on the counter and dragged Miroku up to my room. I sat down on the bed and he promptly took me in his arms and began to comfort me as I explained the events of last night, from when I awoke the first time to when Inuyasha left. That's the best thing about having a twin. Or even just a sibling for that matter. They're there for you when you can't talk to anyone else. They'll never turn their back on you, and they're always willing to listen. Miroku may be a colossal ass-hat at times, but he's always there for me, and vice versa.

"What an idiot."

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked from his response.

"Inuyasha, I mean. Well, you, too, for Pete's sake. Whoever the hell Pete is. Off topic. Anyways. If you haven't realized how you feel about him by now, then I don't know what to say."

"I love him."

"I know."

I looked up to him, embarrassment clear on my face. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, both ways." He then stood up and walked out of the room.

_Yeah, both ways. What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ I thought.

He couldn't mean...

Could he mean?...

I mean... he possibly couldn't mean to say that...

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck.

Could Inuyasha really like me?

_That obvious both ways, huh?_

Only then did realization strike me like a Japanese bullet train.

Could I be in love with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha loved me back?

* * *

Later that day, I was sitting in my bed watching the sun set, listening and singing some of my favorite tunes. I had been put in a skeptic mood since realization dawned on me this morning, and it had me questioning everything.

Like, what ever happened to Joey 'The Fat One' Fatone? He was all in N'Sync and stuff, then they did that Robot Chicken joke, and then BOOM, he disappeared, like just gone, man.

What about Josh Peck? When did he turn into a heap of luscious man meat? I mean, he lookin' hella fine.

I apologize. I will never go ghetto again. That was terrible idea and I am truly sorry you had to witness that.

I had just gotten to the second chorus of 'Science and Faith' by The Script (WHICH IS AMAZING [LIKE SERIOUSLY]) when I felt a breeze from behind. I turned around to find Inuyasha sitting in the window, not stopping when I turned around. I only faded when I noticed the look on his face. I couldn't read it exactly, but I was getting a hint of… was that…disappointment?

"I told you I'd see you today," he says to me. I remember, vaguely, him telling me that last night.

"Yeah," was all I could say, coming out of my skepticism, because the cause of the phase was now in front of me.

"I texted you."

"My phone was off."

"Kagome, are you avoiding me?"

"It's been less than 24 hours."

"We've spent every day of summer together so far."

"Maybe I just wanted to veg."

"You still would've invited me, and you know it."

"Well even if I did, it obviously would've been pointless," I snapped. I was beginning to get angry, remembering last night's little 'chat'.

"Kagome, what's up with you? You've been acting weird since that night," he said, referring to the night I sang my heart to him and it passed straight over his head.

"Now what night would that be?" I mused, playing him on.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He was getting annoyed, and I couldn't help but egg him on a little more.

"Can't say I do…" I shrugged my shoulders with crossed my arms, showing I was very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Kagome, you're impossible," he huffed.

"I don't know Inuyasha, why don't you refresh my memory."

"Kagome, you're being a bitch about this."

OH, HELL NO.

"So, what, you came to my house to tell me I've been ignoring you and that I'm being a bitch?! Well, fan-FUCKING-tastic!"

"That's not it Kagome." I was treading dangerous territory by pissing off a half-demon, who, though I knew (HOPED) would never hurt me, was still a half demon.

"Then why, if not just to yell at me? Enlighten me."

"I wanted to know why you've been ignoring me," he said, almost calming down a little. "Was there something I missed that night?"

"Something you missed?" I said, dangerously low and getting angrier. It wasn't his fault that I couldn't tell him how I felt (OK MAYBE IT WAS A LITTLE), and I still didn't belong taking out my anger on him. But at that moment, I was just frustrated and angry and once the dam was cracked, everything just came pouring out. But before he could respond to me, I barreled on:

"Something you missed?!" I repeated my question louder. "You've got a lot of nerve asking me that, you inconsiderate ass. I practically poured out how I felt into everything I said to you and you completely disregarded it like it was nothing! And that pisses me off!" I was yelling at the end of this, meaning that the rest of the house could probably hear me. I couldn't give a flying fuck at that point, however.

"Jesus, Kagome, you're the one ignoring me, so why the hell are YOU getting so worked up over this?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DICK!"

* * *

**MUWAH. HAWH. HAWH. **

**So there you have chapter 7. It's a little short, but filled with raging teenage hormones.**

**Review!**

**Shelby :D**


	8. SO TOTALLY METAL

**Replies:**

**Ellarockbella: That was the best place I could find to end it! And shit gets serious in this chapter, so BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELT**

** .9237: Thank you so much for agreeing with me! And I first heard ass-hat on Big Bang Theory. Kind of an addict… **

**Referencing your reference to the reply, That is legitimately a story book romance. Something is gonna happen and his mom is totally right, and you'll be friends in college and one of you will be single and one will have a significant other, then they'll have a horrible break up and when one comforts the other, they have a comforting embrace that turns into a confessional of your love for each other from years past. (You seem old enough to be reading this sort of thing… so I think you get it..)**

**And the comforting embrace turns into mind-blowing sex. It's inevitable. :D**

**Narumi Jung: I'm so glad you like my story! And I DESPISE MATH. My teacher is soohohoh stupid. Like in all honesty, the kids teach the class. It's actually rather sad.**

**Chesnutsy: Oh my gosh thank you! This in particular made me smile, like I seriously read this out loud to my mother. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: SO TOTALLY METAL**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON REALITY IS A BITCH!_

"Something you missed?! You've got a lot of nerve asking me that, you inconsiderate ass. I practically poured out how I felt into everything I said to you and you completely disregarded it like it was nothing! And that pisses me off!"

"Jesus, Kagome, you're the one ignoring me, so why the hell are YOU getting so worked up over this?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DICK!"

OH.

FUCK.

My eyes widened in disbelief at my own speech, and it seemed to catch Inuyasha off guard as well. He was just staring at me. I stepped backwards, creating space between us as my mouth opened with no words coming out.

"I didn't mean for that to-"

"Yeah no, I got it-"

"But, hey." I chuckled nervously whilst blushing profusely out of sheer embarrassment. "This doesn't have to change anything between us, we can just go back to me secretly having feelings for you and you being painfully oblivious-"

He cut me off and I noticed his eyes, that were staring at the wall next to me, had widened considerably as he whispered.

"That song… it makes sense now…" he looked at me, his amber eyes nearly burning me under his gaze.

"You were telling me, and I didn't even realize it…" he scoffed and smirked to himself. "Idiot."

Now THAT hurt. That REALLY hurt. That stupid smirk and comment was the stake through my heart that I needed to push me over the edge. I could feel hot tears building up, threatening to spill from my eyes.

"So, what, you think it's funny? It's funny to you that I expressed to you how I feel about you, after feeling so frustrated I was ready to strangle you, and how I hate this 'pretending for everyone' bullshit, and you're basically-"

I was pissed, but not pissed enough that I didn't completely melt when he sealed my raging words with his lips. I stood, frozen, for a second, not knowing what to do. Then instinct sort of kicked in; my eyes closed, my lips began to move against his, and my inner bimbo and mental moral support started screaming like banshees together in my head.

When he pulled back, I was still in shock. I didn't even realize he'd stepped away from me until I heard him call to me from the window sill he now perched on.

"You're still an idiot." With that, he winked and jumped down leaving me completely frozen from confusion and after-shock.

About a minute later I finally found my mind again.

"Wait, what in the actual fuck just happened?"

This just goes to prove the theory that boys are assholes. And they're annoying, and confusing, and really attractive, and frustrating, and occasionally exceptionally charming.

Yep, that's Inuyasha in a nutshell.

The door to my room opened, and I turned to see my mother walk in.

"Kagome, what was all of that?"

There was only one response I could form to that question.

"I honestly have no idea."

* * *

The rest of the week went by, and Inuyasha and I just went back to normal, which, frankly, pissed me off, because that was my first kiss, and he was just pretending like nothing ever happened.

And it stung.

My first kiss, and it's pretty much ignored, but that didn't stop me from thinking about it. Hell, I never stopped. It was amazing. But again, with the pretending, I fucking hate it. But anyways, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I all hung out like usual. Today was different, however; today was the day we left for camp.

I could barely contain all of the emotions I was feeling. I was so super special awesome excited, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly dreading it. I'd also be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. Afraid of getting my emotions toyed with, afraid of the plastic little spastic, and also afraid of that ass-munch Koga, if he did, in fact, end up attending Shikon.

But let's not forget the 'super special awesome excited' part. Because I am. Camp is like the one time of year that I spend the longest with Sango, the sister I never had. Sure, we see each other over winter break or on occasional weekends and stuff, but not for six weeks at a time. It's basically a never ending sleep over.

Oh, and there's those other guys too. Like Miroku, the sister I wish I didn't have (I LOVE YOU MAN), and Inuyasha, the enigma. We don't know what the hell he's going to be this year.

I had Skyped Sango and told her everything of what went on between Inuyasha and I (From the time I sang to what Miroku said, and to the kiss), and all she could do was scream and smile like an idiot. But she wouldn't give me any advice. She just smiled and said, "Idiot." It was then I yelled at my computer screen, "WHY HAS EVERYONE BEEN CALLING ME AN IDIOT LATELY?"

She laughed and said, "Come ON Kags, you have to have figured it out by now."

"WHAT AM I FIGURING OUT? GIVE ME A HINT, PLEASSEEE!"

"Fine, I shall give you one piece of advice. It's obvious both ways."

Hadn't Miroku said the same thing to me last week?

Is it me just being paranoid, or is everyone talking about me (and Inuyasha, WITH Inuyasha) behind my back?

It was 6:30 in the morning, and I was ready for the 4 hour drive to Camp Shikon.

I went to my brother's room and banged on his door only to have him get punched in the chest.

"Ow."

"Walk it off, you pussy. ARE YOU READYY?" I asked in my monster truck rally voice.

"I AM SO TOTALLY METAL READY!" He screamed back.

"QUIET DOWN!" Our mother yelled roughly from down stairs.

"SO NOT METAL," we quietly chorused and promptly bust a gut.

In the next ten minutes, we had eaten and lugged our luggage into the car, along with Inuyasha's. With a four hour drive ahead of us, I can't say that I was looking forward to a confined space with the walking half-demon sex. That was ignoring my feelings. And being a class-A dick.

It's going to be a long frigging ride.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Exasperated sigh.

"No.."

"Are we there yet?

Another exasperated (with a hint of raging anger) sigh.

"No…."

"Are we there-"

"INUYASHA I WILL CHOKE A BITCH IF YOU DO NOT ZIP YOUR TRAP!" I finally snapped after him asking me twelve times.

"Kagome, language!" I heard my mother from the front seat. The seating had been arranged as such in our little grand caravan:

My mother driving, Inuyasha's mother riding shot gun, me in the captain's seat behind my mother, then Miroku behind the empty seat, and finally Inuyasha behind me.

I was ready to kill the bastard. Yes, he was undeniably yummy, but he could sure as hell be annoying when he wanted to be.

I turned my chair to face the back (which, I have to say, is just the coolest feature in this car. I mean, come on. That's cool), stopping when I faced the side to put my feet up. Inuyasha and Miroku were looking at me with wicked grins.

"Oh, lighten up sis, we're just messing with you."

"I'll mess you up."

"OOH, Kagome's got an attitude!"

"Inuyasha, is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?"

"MOM, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he damn near screamed, his face flushing a vibrant red.

"With the way you talk about her she should be," she replied, teasing him.

_What does she mean by that? Does he really talk about me that often?_ I glanced over at him. He looked at me, then looked down into his lap.

"Izayoi, they'll be married as soon as they're out of university, or even high school!"

It was my turn to be embarrassed as even my ears turned pink.

"MOM!" I whined.

As Izayoi and my mother started making wedding plans, I got out my playing cards to give my hands something to do. I looked up at Inuyasha while doing so to find him staring back at me. Our eyes widened as our faces turned even redder.

"Cards, anyone?" I blurted, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure, let's play," Inuyasha responded, looking down.

"LET'S PLAY RUMMY! I kick ass at Rummy!" Miroku said, trying to ease the tension. SPOILER ALERT: it didn't

"MIROKU! LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry Mom."

* * *

**Yes, yes, it's very short, but I've been trying to update as frequently as I can. I do this as religiously as my homework, guys. That's fact, because writing also keeps me sane. **

**Review! **

**Thanks, **

**Shelby :D**

**P.S.**

**This chapter and all further chapters (let's just say the whole story *Robert DeNiro sigh*) is for my big little sister (She's taller than me, but 3 years younger… -_-) Skylar.**

**Love you kiddo.**


	9. Awkwardd

**I'M BACK(for now), BITCHES!**

**MonkeyB101****: Thanks! And I'M sorry that I haven't been updating as often.**

**Ellarockbella****: I KNOW! AND I LOVE MAKING HIM A DICK! Like it's so fun, because I have a friend exactly like this who frustrates me greatly.**

**Kakkn****: Thanks!(:**

**Narumi Jung****: Because, boys are stupid, and that is a fact of life. They literally wait until you're on the verge of a mental breakdown. And yes, your teacher sounds wonderful. My Algebra II teacher this year is dumb as soup. My brother had her too, and a guy in his class did FIVE swan dive rolls over a stool before she noticed. "Drew, what are you doing?" "Oh, dropped my pencil."**

**Yeah. That dumb.**

**Kakkn****: Thank you so much! We are all getting there (:**

** .9237****: She is doing much better, thank you! And now I feel kinda stupid, but yeah. It's always good when his family likes you better than his girlfriend. And about the 'choke a bitch', it's actually kind of funny because I first heard that expression used by Wayne Brady in a sketch on Chappelle's Show. It's hysterical.**

**AlwaysLovingMe****: Thanks so much for your comments! They made me smile (:**

**Gateway guest jl****: Thank you for the criticism, I'll definitely keep that in mind.**

**Corrayyy 3****: Thank you so much, for both the comment on the story and for the well wishes!**

**Replies to the Reviews on the preview for chapter 9:**

**Narumi Jung****: Haha you won't get rid of me that easily XD and Miroku's personality is based off of one of my guy friends, so there you go (:**

**MiuAmarely****: Thank you so much! Humor-based romance is a personal favorite of mine too, which is why I chose it for this story (:**

**Kakkn****: Anytime! :D**

** iinuyashalover****: Thank you so much! That pretty much made my day today :D and my OCD and 'dedication to creativity' was compelling me to keep writing tonight, which is why I can give you this chapter now (: and I totally do that with funny fan fictions all the time too! :D**

**Chapter 9: **

"AIR! FRESH AIR! OH SWEET CHRIST THIS IS WONDERFUL! AND LOOK! GROUND!"

"Miroku, stop being such a drama queen," I told my brother as Inuyasha the Asshole (that's my new dub for the little bother) yanked him up off the ground.

"I'm just glad to be out of the car, I mean, aren't you?"

I didn't respond, because he was right. I was all too happy to be rid of the most awkward experience I've ever had. Ever. After we played cards, which only took up one of four hours, no one knew what to do. So we sat, and I thought it would come off as bitchy and distant if I turned my chair back around, so I didn't. I honestly wish I had. The only sound for the hour and a half after that was the radio and mumbles of awkward conversation-making. We could barely even manage awkward conversation at that point.

Things were better after we stopped for gas and moved around a little.

When we got in the car again, we had a new topic of conversation: whether or not the woman in the spider tights and purple hair walking with the business man was a prostitute or just a daughter who is going through one of THOSE phases. That, in total, took the rest of the three hours. Even my mom and The Asshole's mother joined in with their two sense at times. In no time (or awkwardness) at all, we had arrived at Shikon, which brings us back to the present.

"Miroku, just help me with the bags, will you?" I demanded, opening the trunk to have Inuyasha's backpack fall into my chest, knocking me flat on my behind with an un lady-like 'OOF'.

"Jeez, what a klutz," was all I heard before I was hoisted up by two strong hands by my armpits. Thank God I was wearing both sleeves and deodorant.

Aaaaaand here comes the awkward again.

"Um, thanks," I murmured, looking at his bag on the ground while feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Uhh, yeah," he said with a light blush, grabbing my distraction and putting it on his back.

"Come on, kids, you want to be in your cabins before the Back to Camp activities start!" My mom said while reaching over me to grab my backpack and suitcase and shove them to me, then proceeding to do the same for Miroku. Reaching to close the trunk, she took Inuyasha's suitcase and handed it to me, saying "Give this to him, will you?" with a wink.

What. The hell. Is going on.

"Sure," I responded warily, and turned to Inuyasha.

"Here." I thrusted the suitcase in his direction.

"Thanks.." he said, not understanding my sudden change in demeanor.

I turned back to my mom who enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you, Kagome! I'll miss you kids so much! It always feels like I'm sending you two off to college."

I laughed and said to her, "Yeah, well you're stuck with us for longer than that, mom. I love you too."

She released her death grip on me and turned to Miroku.

"Young man, I don't want to get a call saying that the girl's cabins have to be fumigated because of a little 'prank' again, understand?"

"No promises," he joked with his signature trouble-maker grin.

"Ready to go?" I asked my twin and our friend, who had just gotten done saying goodbye to his own mother

"Yeahh!" They chorused.

We walked under the arch that said 'Camp Shikon' and started our way on the trail that led to the grounds, waving back at our mothers all the while.

Walking roughly ten minutes, we finally emerged from the forest and reached the camp grounds.

"Ah," I breathed. "Home." I looked to my right and to my left, and saw two of my best friends on either side, despite one of them confusing the hell out of me. Because this is the place where nothing else matters, and you can shut out all of your and the world's problems for 6 weeks. It's the place where the drama actually matters; it's never about nothing. It's the place where relationships can be put to the test and sometimes, bonds are broken. But others, those bonds of love and trust stay true and live to see the rest of (maybe even) your life.

It really is home.

I sighed, smiling, and looked out onto the scene before me. Eighty acres of grassland enclosed by trees, with the lake opposite the gate where we now stood. Immediately to my right, the counselors cabin, along with the health office and the two storage cabins. Directly in front of us is the mess hall, and to our left, the boys and girls cabins lined the edge of the forest. Farther off past the cabins, is the river. Somewhere in the woods on the river is a small bridge with a gazebo in the middle. I found it my first year here, and for some strange reason, I call it my 'secret garden'. After that, the river traces through the vast forest and opens up to the lake all the way down toward the beach.

Scattered in the space between the mess and the beach is the Arts building (used for singing, dancing, arts and crafts and such), the amphitheatre (WE HAVE A TALENT SHOW GUYS), the volleyball court (made of sand), the grassy noll (used for archery [yes, shooting stuff] and sports [ew]), and the fire pit, which is nearer to the forest, because there's also a fire bit on the beach. Off into the woods to the right is a shooting range. I like to spend time there, too.

To the left and on the water is also an old abandoned cabin, single room, with mirrors lined on the back wall. I like to dance and sing in there rather than with everyone else, simply because I'm a weird loner like that. The cabin also has a side door that leads to the wrap-around porch on the back of the house, which, if you jumped over the railing, you'd be in the water after falling 20 feet. Did I forget to mention that it's sort of on a small cliff?

"Come on, Kagome! I want my room assignments! Especially if we get to pick our cabins this year!" Miroku whined, beginning to walk away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to Inuyasha, who spoke, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Just good to be home."

With that, we followed my brother to the start of what (I hoped) would shape out to be six awesome weeks, but not knowing or expecting what would be waiting for us in this term at Camp Shikon.

* * *

I plopped my backpack down on my bed, the upper right of four mattresses. Shikon is a strong believer in bunk-beds. Though it's a single room, small, with two windows on three of the four walls, it's home.

I began to get my clothes situated into my half of the dresser on mine and Sango's (I already decided we'd be sharing, I always have bottom, she loves the top) side of the room. I heard the screen door slam shut behind be and straightened. Before I could turn fully around, I was being suffocated by a pair of vice-like arms.

"KAGOMEEEEE IT'S BEEN A WEEEEEK UGHHHHH I MISSED YOUUU!"

"SANGO YOU'LL MISS ME MORE IF YOU KILL ME!"

"OH, RIGHT, SORRY," My best friend pulled back, her hands on my shoulders.

"Hi." She huffed and I laughed as I pulled her into a more user-friendly hug.

"Hi, Sango."

"How's it going."

"Shaddup and hug me, weirdo."

"Ok."

So there we sat, hugging and swaying from foot to foot for about five minutes, laughing like crazy people. Well, to tell the truth folks, we're not too far off.

"Who are we with this year?" I asked her.

"Umm, pretty sure it's Ayame and Rin again this year." Those kids crack me up. Ayame, My Gingy (as I've since dubbed her), is the same age as Sango and I. She is 5 feet, 9 inches tall, and text-book gorgeous. She could model. And she does. She's already been to New York, and will be going back for the same company next February. Rin is the exact opposite of Ayame's cool, charming personality. She's 5 feet even, a year younger than the three of us, and the most outgoing girl you'd ever meet. She, like Ayame, is great at sports, and is very bubbly and flirty at the same time. Not purposeful flirting, though, she does it almost unconsciously. This will be

"So," Sango changes the subject. "Anything?" I immediately know what she's asking me. Sango is referring to the 'Asshole Situation'.

"Not. A. Thing." I told her.

"You're kidding."

She's going to kill Inuyasha after this.

"Nope."

And so I recapped the whole 'me singing to him about my feelings' to the 'you're a dick and I'm in love with you' to him sucking my face, and then the frustration nothing that followed for the week leading up to camp.

"I'm going to kill Inuyasha."

See? Told you.

* * *

After getting the both of us unpacked and greeting both Ayame and Rin, it was about 5pm. This meant that it was nearly time for the 'Welcome Back' dinner and bonfire/dance.

Oh the Welcome Back (for lack of a better term) thing, what a joy. Just imagine this:

Two hundred rowdy children that haven't seen each other in 11 months, eating, dancing, (Drinking if they're 'naughty'), singing, and burning things.

Oh yeah.

It's a P-A-R-T-Y party.

We had met with Inuyasha and Miroku in their cabin, (which was ever so conveniently the closest cabin to ours, because (like always,) we took the last cabin, the one closest to my 'secret garden'. Normally, the boys and girls cabins are on separate sides, but I guess they changed it this year. That probably wasn't the best idea the counselors have had) and walked with them over to the Greek-style theatre in the center of the grounds for the announcements about everything for this year.

As we walked, Miroku and I behind Sango and Inuyasha, I could tell Sango was trying not to scream at us. Or, more likely, Inuyasha. She was still fuming at his 'boyish-ness', as she called it. Frankly, I don't understand what she means.

But I, evidently, am the only one. I look to my left, and Miroku's got this weird grin on his face. I can read exactly what it means, though. That's one of the benefits of having a twin. He's pretty much saying, "Dude, you are so in for it, and I'm going to enjoy every second."

Inuyasha's hands are pretty much glued to his sides with adhesive awkwardness with the active ingredient terror. It's probably due to the look that Sango is giving him. I'd be near pooping myself too if I were at the receiving end of that death glare.

"Hey," Sango breaks the incredibly weird (a mix of uncomfortable, awkward, suspenseful, and terrorizing) silence. "Inuyasha."

Said boy jumped at the sound of his name being called and turned to Sango, who had stopped the four of us with her words.

"Yeah.." he cautiously answered.

"Can we have a word? Just for a second." She replied, a little too cheerful.

"Uhh…" was all Inuyasha could manage before being dragged ahead by a Sango on the warpath. This probably isn't going to end well. I'm getting scared just from the way she said that. As mad and frustrated as I've been with Inuyasha this week, I can't help but feel sorry for the guy. Sango's a tough kid, and when things need to get done, she gets shit done. She also plays rugby. With a bunch of guys. And other various sports. I don't ever get on Sango's bad side, because it's really bad. I don't want to think of what she could do to Inuyasha physically. Though he's stronger than her (hey, half demon), the threats would make my stomach churn.

*shivers*.

"Meet us at the stage, yeah?" she calls out to us before turning to a very scared half demon. It takes a lot to scare a half demon. Especially THIS half demon. This half demon, whose ears are now pinned flat against his head.

Yes, Sango can scare the ever-living crap out of pretty much anyone when needed.

And yes, that is one of many reasons why we're best friends.

* * *

Miroku and I had taken our seats at the pavilion, waiting on Sango and (possibly) Inuyasha to return. The ten minutes we had been there hadn't been wasted, though, as we sat discussing the possibilities and likelihoods of what Sango will do to Inuyasha. We thought of some pretty comical ideas, as well as some brutal ones.

When they finally reached us, Inuyasha's face was red and Sango seemed a lot calmer. Like tranquil, almost.

"What did you say to him?!" I whispered vehemently as she sat next to me. I hadn't realized at the time that Inuyasha could hear me perfectly fine.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said in my general direction.

"Was I talking to you?" I snapped.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango interrupted. "It's all good." Her smile was seriously giving me the heebie-jeebies.

"What. Did. You. Say." I repeated.

"Don't worry about it," she reiterated Inuyasha's words and winked at me.

Í can't even begin to imagine what happened if Inuyasha is still breathing and Sango is happy after being that angry.

And the plot thickens, so they say.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for today! It's not as long as I would've liked it, but there you go. The next chapter will be the bonfire/dance/dinner thing. He. He. Hee. I've got some good ideas for that one. :D**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review!**

**Shelby :D**


	10. I SMELL CINNAMON ROLLS

**WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR :DD**

**BUT FIRST..**

**Replies!**

**Ellarockbella: WELL DON'T DIE BECAUSE THEN YOU WON'T FIND OUT WHAT SHE SAID! :P**

**MonkeyB101: Thanks so much! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh then! :D**

**Narumi Jung: That's actually hilarious. And little Yashie gets his man card this chapter, as you will soon see.**

**Guest: Lol thanks! :) **

**iinuyashalover: I'm so glad you like it! AND HE WILL SOON! :)**

**Steviewonderboyx: well, thank you for voicing your opinion :D**

**Steviewonderboyx: Haha I'm totally impatient too, and that's kind of what I pictured lol XD But yeah, Kikyo's a total cockblock. Or tries to be.**

**Steviewonderboyx: THANK YOU,I'M GOING TO CHANGE THAT BECAUSE IT WAS TOTALLY SUPPOSED TO BE 40 ACRES. But then I'll just change the change. But thank you so much for that. :D and here's your Kikyo and Koga.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I SMELL CINNAMON ROLLS**

* * *

If this continues any longer, I'm going to have an aneurism.

We got through the welcoming announcements with (a lot more than) minimal angry whispering from me, haughty looks of derision from Miroku, (ever so sexy yet) amused grins from Inuyasha, and slap-happy giggles from Sango.

No one was telling me what was going on.

And it was beginning to piss me off.

Like, REALLY piss me off.

As soon as our head counselor, Kaede (she's a doll, but we'll get to her later), dismissed us to dinner, everyone began to head to the mess hall. I decided it was going to be now rather than later, so I grabbed Sango and led her to the back of the storage shed (that's in between the pavillion and the mess) ahead of everyone else. She didn't seem too surprised; she knows me, and knew this was coming.

"Yeeees?" she asked in a giggly manner.

"Cut the crap Sango. I want to know what happened."

"WELL, you see, it started with my childhood-"

"SANGO!"

"RIGHT!" She took a deep breath, suddenly becoming serious before continuing. "Look, Kags, you have to trust me on this one. Especially Inuyasha, too. I can't tell you exactly what we said, but maybe I will someday. He made me promise."

I sighed, knowing that was the best I was going to get. Sango never goes back on a promise, and I had to respect that.

"Fine. I'll find out eventually."

She became giggly again when she said, "Oh, don't worry, you will. And though I can't say much, I can say that you might not know what's going on now, but you will NOT be displeased with the outcome."

Huh.

I sighed again and grabbed her hand to lead us back to the rest of the 200 kid group. We hadn't been too long, so we could probably catch up with the stragglers and the last few kids. But of course, luck was with me (KIDDING) and we walked right out to see my two favorite people (STILL SARCASM):

The Royally Demonic Asshole and the Plastic Little Spastic.

"Oh, Kagome!"

I just wanna eeehheeeheeat.

I decided I'd go with the 'fierce and cheerful girlfriend' approach. "Hi Kikyo!" I said, a little too cheerful.

"I almost thought you weren't coming this year, I hadn't seen you at all!"

Even after I'd told her that I was going.

To her face.

While standing next to Inuyasha.

Of course.

Bitch.

"Oh, well here I am!" I hate being cheerful.

"I'm here too," Koga noted. He looked more ready for camp in his t-shirt and basketball shorts than Kikyo, who wore a short green sundress and wedges. Who even wears wedges to summer camp? IT'S SUMMER CAMP! (Ok, maybe I did bring a pair of wedges, but it's for stage, not for days with a lot of walking [LIKE THIS ONE])

"Pretty sure no one asked."

Sango can be so sassy, especially when she needs to. Or doesn't need to. Another reason why we're best friends.

"So where's Inuyasha?" Kikyo changed the subject. That was record restraint time on her part.

"Right here."

Okay...okay... A little bit more... I can breathe again.

"Oh my God, I nearly had a heart attack!" I scolded him nicely, turning to the sweet 'girlfriend'. Someone remind me why I'm doing this again. Please.

He slung an arm around my shoulder and only smiled in response. That evilly gorgeous grin that melts my heart. I can't stay mad at him, no matter what I do, and I hate myself because of it.

Dear Love.

Fuck you.

Regards, Kagome.

"Inuyasha, can you stop fondling my sister every open moment?"

I was wondering where he went.

"Hey, Doofus."

"Hiya, Whore Biscuit."

Those are our 'sister/brother pet names'. Sweet, right?

"Anyways, let's get to the mess hall. I'm hungry," Sango declared, clearly wanting to evade herself from Kikyo. But, hey, who can blame her?

"Yeah, me too," Miroku agreed.

"GIVE ME COOKIES OR GIVE ME DEATH!" I shouted in agreement.

"I'll give you six, just stop shouting," Inuyasha said, laughing. His face quite close to my own, might I add. Oooh. I am so getting revenge for the week and a half of pretending he didn't suck my face for a few (glorious) seconds.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face inches from mine and whispered so he (and maybe everyone else...) could hear;

"I'd rather save the sweets for later."

I can be a huge tease when I need to be. And may I say? Mission accomplished. I could tell from Inuyasha's lack of response and the blush lightly dusting his cheeks. He was speechless, and it made me strangely confident.

I lightly pushed him away and strutted over to Sango, hooking myself onto her arm and toward the mess hall, not stopping all the while.

"Come on, Sango, I think they've got crinkle cuts tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am," she replied, impressed with my one-liner.

Before I could get too far, however, I felt a muscular arm wrap around my waist and a heat radiating behind. The position for a couple's goodbye was innocent enough, but I could hear the sinisterness in his voice as he whispered in my ear:

"We'll see."

Someone obviously wasn't phased for long. But, personally, this is my favorite in Inuyasha's Stock of Coded Messaages. This specific one meaning 'You're in for it later'. In for what, I have no idea.

But I'll be damned if it didn't excite me to find out.

* * *

Sango was nearly inconsolable when she discovered that they had tater tots rather than crinkly cut fries. She, however, seemed to lighten up considerably when they brought out the cinnamon rolls. It was quite something. But everything had gone pretty smoothly, that is, until Koga decided to visit our table. He came up to the right side, where I sat, and asked, rather bluntly:

"So, Kagome, why haven't you left the mutt yet?"

It was almost like we'd rehearsed when Inuyasha and I said at the same time, "Why would I/she want to?", his tone more bragging-ish, mine sincerely questioning. I had been blushing the moment the words left my mouth, and I didn't need to look at the hanyou sitting across from me to know he wore the same shade of embarrassment I did.

"Because fuck you, that's why," I heard Sango reason from my left. It didn't take an Einstein to know that Sango was not rooting for Team Koga. If you know what I mean.

"Was I asking you, bitch?"

I was on my feet before he finished that sentence.

"Calm it down, I was kidding," Sango reassured him.

"Again, no one was fuckin' talking to you, sweet cheeks."

"Don't talk to her like that, asshole." Koga looked up and noticed me standing. "We'll just have a repeat of last time. How's that eye healing up, huh?"

He stepped closer to me and said, "You caught me off guard then. If I didn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours-" he took my chin lightly with his fingers"- I could mess you up. I'm a demon, Kagome, or have you forgotten?"

"So am I. Get your hands off of her." I'm surprised it took Inuyasha even THAT long before he said something. Dog demons, very protective. And possessive, might I add.

"Hahaha, half demon, mutt."

Not good. They stepped around me into the aisle.

"I can still kick your ass."

He's not.

"Let's go, asshole!"

He is.

"You looking for a fight?"

Probably.

"Bring it on!"

Oh shit.

I like this camp. I like the people that go to this camp. I like to see both in good shape. And I bet Izayoi wouldn't appreciate the call saying Inuyasha's been kicked out of camp.

So, before things could get worse, I did the first thing I could think of. I took my cinnamon roll, and then proceeded to stuff it into both Inuyasha and Koga's faces. And I even had the best line to go with it:

"Down, boys."

Far off to my left, I heard a counselor blow a whistle. Well, getting in trouble is better than cleaning up blood. Job well done, Kagome, job well done.

* * *

"BUT KAEDE!"

"No buts child, you know what the punishment is for starting food fights."

"BUT I SHORTENED THE WAR BY FIVE YEARS AND SAVED MILLIONS OF LIVES!"

"Kagome, I know you were trying to stop these two from fighting-" she turned to the aforementioned demons-"whom I shall get to later,"-back to me- "but you should have sought me out before acting as you did. I expect better from you."

A bit about Kaede. She's not the mad type. She never gets angry, oh no. She gets disappointed.

Which makes you feel about a billion times worse. With anger, you just get angry back. But disappointment yields guilt. A lot of which I was feeling at the moment.

I sighed. "I understand."

"As for you two, you will also not be allowed to the dance and bonfire this evening."

"Alright," one mumbled, understanding.

"Such bullshit," the other muttered under his breath. One guess for which said what.

"Now, I have other campers to attend to. I'll see you children after you are once again allowed to leave your cabins." With that, Kaede exited her office, ten seconds after Koga, who stood as he complained. Leaving me standing facing the door and Inuyasha standing in front of a chair behind me.

It was silent, which made me realize how angry I was. I took a deep breath, and Inuyasha seemed to sense my anger.

"Kagome-"

"Stop," I interrupted, barely a whisper. I was missing out on basically the most fun and entertaining night of these six weeks. And whose fault was it? (I'll give you a hint. Mine. But who was I going to blame? I'll give you another hint. NOT me.)

It was silent for about a minute before I decided, "I'm going to my cabin."

"I'm coming with you." Someone finally found their voice again. But I'm still pissed at him, so...

"I'm perfectly capable of going myself."

"Your cabin is one down from mine, and who knows where that creep is."

"Fine," I bit out softly, knowing I can't ever really this argument with him. Plus, I don't know what I'd do if I ran into Koga, or even worse, Kikyo. In essence, I'd rather not push him away to spite myself and then end up in a nasty confrontation.

We walked a silent ten minutes to our cabins and with a silently angry goodbye, I promptly closed the door, sat on my bed, and had a mental breakdown. Only a small one though. But enough to make me sad. Just plain sad. Which was when the small mental breakdown into a small hysterical fit. While crying, Inuyasha came to mind because it had been seven days, almost to the hour, that I'd accidentally told him I loved him. Seven days since he kissed me breathless, even if only fora couple of seconds. And seven days that I haven't gotten a response. And that made me feel like shit.

My wailing was short lived, however, because I stopped when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't want to answer, so I stayed curled up in the fetal position facing the wall opposite the door, eventually falling asleep.

This, however, only made it easier for the dark, hooded figure who silently entered the cabin to wrap me in a blanket, lift me from the bed, and carry me into the night.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the cliff-hanger, BUT I HAD TO!**

**Thanks for reading! Review so I know what to keep and what to fix!**

**Shelby :D**


	11. Unforgettable

**SUP BITCHES. JUST GOT MY DRIVERS LICENSE SO WATCH THE HELL OUT.**

** SO BEFORE I TURN MYSELF INTO A CELESTIAL FAIRY (practicing for Halloween and stuff. =3) HERE'S SOMETHING I'M DETERMINED TO FINISH DAMNIT**

**Ellarockbella****: MUAHAHA A CLIFF HANGER BECAUSE I LIKE TO MAKE YOU WAIT A DAY BEFORE CALMING YOU AND GIVING READERS ASSURANCE BECAUSE I'M A SADISTIC ASSHOLE LIKE THAT! Hahah I'm totally kidding, kind of, not so much the sadistic part, but ANYWAYS I do apologize for how long I've been gone, there's just been a lot of… well, shit, that's been going on.**

**StevieWonderboyx****: LOL I'd totally do the same XD But not Kagome, because she's kind of a pessimistic, half-dead, raging hormonal mess at that point. But don't worry, she gives it to her kidnapper. Not going to lie, I kind of died while reading your review. Like I was almost choking on air by 'Bob's penis'. I'd love to hear that story, though. :D AND ME TOO. Both with the Inu thing and the whole Koga-asshole-type guys. But don't worry, Koga softens up eventually. So does the Spastic. I think. XD**

**GermanMiss****: MAYBE I WILL! XD**

**JollyRancherChewie****: UGHHH IF I MUST. And thanks :DD**

**Narumi Jung****: Right? And I'd rather you be talking about crying than the getting kidnapped 2-3 times per week…. But, each to their own, I suppose. XD The 'dear love' part was also my favorite to write! And my parents already know I have issues, but I get it from them, and the internet, and they know that. About the reviews, I took down the author's note I had posted and the preview of chapter nine, so that's probably what it was. And thank you for being a person who reviews every time I update, I like talking with you guys in any way I can :D**

**Agent Valkyrie: Thanks! :D**

**I do suggest actually listening to Unforgettable by Nat King Cole when it mentions it for the first time, it's a mood setter ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Unforgettable**

* * *

Warmth.

All I could feel was the warmth when I woke up. A familiar, comforting sort of warmth.

I opened my sore eyes to a bright light that only served as further agitation. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to sit up until I realized I was already semi- sitting up. I then opened my eyes again and allowed them to re-adjust to the source of the heated light three feet from my outstretched legs.

A fire, illuminating twenty feet of hundred-year-old trees in every direction. I could also see the red blanket covering from my chest down, and the arms that kept it there. Again, I went to sit up. That was when I noticed the un-humanlike length of the nails that belonged to the hands around my torso.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I rasped, my throat raw and scratched from crying.

"I know."

"I should slap you right now, you know that too?" I was slowly getting angry. Not that this wasn't absolutely fabulous, waking up in the arms of the sexy thing you love, but it would be a little more fabulous if it wasn't the same one who had left my confession of love hanging in the valence.

"Yep."

And then it was silent.

"I'm sorry."

Of all things for him to say, I was certainly not expecting that.

"What?" I shifted in his lap so I was facing him. Another thing I didn't expect was the sad look in his golden eyes. Desperate, even.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

Okay, his eyes mixed with his ears took the phrase "puppy dog face" to a new extreme. Like seriously, I think I'm going to cry.

"I guess I'm sorry too, I didn't need to force feed you pastry."

He smiled slightly at this and continued. "That's not what I'm talking about. You're missing out on one of the best nights of camp, and it's because I have people issues."

"Well…" I started.

"Hey," he warned.

"Kidding. But really, it's ok."

"No, it isn't."

"I'd rather miss it than not have you here, though."

For some reason, I wasn't as embarrassed as I should've been when I said that. But it was the plain truth.

He smiled again, "I know." Okay, that pissed me off a little.

"You know," I mocked, turning away from him again. Gettin' real tired of your shit. We were having a nice moment there. Way to be a smart-ass.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about the setting yet."

Oh, yeah.

"Oh, yeah…. Why did you bring me out to the middle of the woods again? Are you trying to pull something? Is it something that's a federal crime? And what the hell did you do to me while I was sleeping?" I started rambling. I do that when I'm nervous. I'm not nervous for what he might've done, or plans on doing, because he wouldn't ever hurt me. Ever. That's just a fact. Inuyasha doesn't hurt people he cares about. It's all a part of the inu-youkai loyalty factor.

I'm nervous for the real reason that he brought me here. Because I have a feeling. And I think it's a good one.

"I figured if we were missing the bonfire and dancing with everyone else, we'd have our own bonfire."

Absolutely the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"Oh," I said, smiling a little. I like where this is going.

"Come on," he said, moving to get up. Which kinda sucked, because I was really comfortable sitting on his lap. His oh so warm and comfortable lap.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he grabbed my hands and pulled me up. My breath caught in my throat when I found I was right up (And I mean RIGHT UP) against his front, his hands moving; one to my waist, one finding my opposing hand. The position for classic, timeless dancing. He must've talked to Sango to have known how to make my heart melt like this.

"Right here," he whispered down to me. His face was maybe six inches from mine, but I decided to rest my head against his chest (while I put my left hand on his shoulder and gripped the hand that already held mine) and give my heart a chance to slow down. It was then I noticed Ella Fitzgerald's silky alto sounding from somewhere behind me. Ooh, he's good. Too good. How long was I out that he had time to talk to Sango and plan this?

Oh. That's right. I don't even care right now. Back to my observation...

"Queen Fitz?"

"I know you too well."

And then we danced. And it was beautiful. And all to jazz. But I couldn't help but think of that night, when he kissed me, and never actually told me if he loved me or not. So when Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable" began, and I had found the courage, I finally spoke up.

"Why did you run away?"

We continued swaying as he stated simply, "I don't run away from anything."

"Bullshit."

He pulled away and looked at me, searching my faces for answers.

"Kagome?"

"I've had enough." My eyes were beginning to well with tears at this point. We were alone, I'd already danced with him, I'd had time to gather my thoughts, and I was %110 done with this.

"How can you pretend that nothing has happened? That I never accidentally told you that I loved you? That we didn't kiss? Hell, you were the one who kissed me! What does that even mean?! And how the hell do you act so calm with this whole fake relationship business? You act like it doesn't mean anything to you, like you're just messing around like it's some sick sort of game! I don't even care if you love me back, I just need the truth!" My voice sounded broken from my crying, but I didn't care. I really did just need the truth.

I took a deep breath and asked 'the' question.

"Do you love me or not?"

What.

The.

Actual.

Everloving.

Fuck.

Is he laughing?

Fuck you.

And now he's hugging me?

Lolwut.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?"

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

_Unforgettable though near or far_

"Obviously not." I was getting calmer and pissed off at the same time. Not really sure how that worked.

He pulled back, grabbed my shoulders, and whispered four words that would become my four favorite words in the entire world. Looking me right in the eyes, he scoffed and said those four words.

"You're such an idiot," he smiled.

Before I could even pretend to be mad, he pulled me forward (BY THE HIPS :D) and thoroughly removed any doubt I could ever have of his feelings for me.

With his lips, in case you were wondering.

It was gentle, yet tender, and everything a second kiss should be. I was halfway out of breath when he pulled back, and all the way disappointed. He connected our foreheads and his hands still rested on my hips.

"Do I even need to say it now?" he chuckled. And that made me smile. I think everything was going to make me smile now. For a while, now. Smile for a while. Heee. Heee.

"Yes, because I want to hear you say it."

"If I must." He took my hands and gave himself enough space where he could look me straight in the face.

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

"Kagome Higurashi, I've loved you from the moment my gaze fell upon you that fateful day in middle school."

I laughed and gave him a little shove, "You're such a putz."

He smiled and agreed, "I know. But seriously, I don't even know when I fell in love with you. It just sorta-" he jumbled his hands together for dramatic effect, "-happened. And I was scared, believe it or not. Yeah, I know, it was weird for me too, because it takes a lot to scare me. But you, Kagome, you're another story entirely."

I swear this is just like a Fairy Tail fanfic I read last week. My life is a living fan fiction. And they say this doesn't happen. But. "...this shit is real life!' (**A/N: PLEASE TELL ME YOU ALL KNOW WHAT MOVIE THIS IS FROM**) was all I could think of at that moment in time.

"I know," I said, imitating his earlier attitudiness.

He only smiled as we continued to dance, swaying to my new favorite song (something tells me it's going to be my favorite for a while). And as cliche and horribly perfect this moment is, this night has definitely been unforgettable.

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay_

"Oh, yeah, and we should totally go out. But for real this time. But it was weird, when we were-" he used air quotes-" 'dating', it felt like the real thing. It just felt so natural and so... right."

Don't I know it.

"So, are you asking me out for real?"

His blush, that I had only just noticed, intensified as he said "Yeah, I guess I am."

My smile grew wider (If that's even possible at this point, [I think my cheeks are just going to fall off. Like, I can't feel them anymore.]) as I told him the answer I'd been waiting to tell him for almost four years.

"Yes."

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

* * *

**ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW? THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER! DAW THEY ARE JUST THE CUTEST AREN'T THEY. BUTT Camp is not over yet, nor is the summer, but you know, shit happens. And shit WILL happen. Maybe. I haven't decided yet. **

**So, yep. **

**Review!**

**I CAN DRIVE THINGS!**

**Shelby :D**


	12. Underage Fornication is the Devil

**iinuyashalover: Thank you! and I'll see you then, like now! XD**

** .9237: Thanks! and this is literally coming from my day dreams of what I wish would happen in my life. And I am, evidently, happy to inform that no, I do not live in California.**

**German Miss: Thank you!**

**Melodie: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one then!**

**Hon-kyogen: Thank you so much! I write best in a journal-like format, so there ya go. :D**

**samuraishadowpuppy: FUCK YEAHHH! THANK YOU! AND OH MY GOD WHERE DID I USE A HELLSING REFERENCE? I didn't even realize! LOL But I'm so excited, because THE NEXT ONE IS COMING OUT SOON AROUND HALLOWEEN! LIKE, YUSSSS.**

**InuAkemi: YOU ARE CORRECT!**

**German Miss: THERE YOU GO.**

**JollyRacherChewie: Haha thank you! That's really awesome :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Underage Fornication is the Devil**

* * *

I mean, if you got a bright light shined in your face, blinding you (only temporarily of course), being tackled to the floor all the while, wouldn't you?

"DUDE-"

"CAN IT KAGS! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" The roommate holding the Jesus beam whisper-yelled.

Man, did I so not care. Nothing could kill my high right now.

"Probably a lot later than I think it is."

"NO SHIT!" I heard directly next to my right ear.

I spoke to my right, saying, "Ayame, is this how you play normal tackle-like sports? Because I'd hate to be versus you in a game. You play hard. And I'm going to have bruises in the morning."

"That's beside the point, it's 12:57!" I was interrupted by Sango once again.

Oh, wow. So I was out with Inuyasha a little later than we'd planned on, because we'd planned on being back before 12 and before everyone else (who had gone to the bonfire).

Giggling, I responded, "Duuuuuuuuude."

I probably sound like I was out smoking weed. Like, a LOT of weed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Sango was now excited as I was, because most of the evening was her idea.

"Yeah, tell us!" Ayame demanded.

"Wait, what about Rin?" I said, finay noticing our bubbly friend's absence.

"Oh, she fell asleep. You know how tired she gets after events. BUT YOU CAN TELL HER LATER, TELL US NOW!" Sango was getting impatient. Eh, might as well tell them.

After telling Sango to kindly "TURN THAT DAMN THING OF, WILL YA?!", I started from the crying, to him 'kidnapping' me, all the way through 'Unforgettable' and him asking me out (FINALLY).

"So the kid found his testicles, huh?"

Oh, Ayame. One of the people that can make a sailor blush with less than ten words.

"Haha yeah, I was beginning to think he didn't have any."

Not sure what to say to that one, San.

"I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure it out. He liked you last year, too. And I think my first year, but I didn't know you guys that well."

Lolwut.

"Heh?" I asked rather comically.

"It's been obvious as long as I've known you. And that's been about four years." WOW SANGO. WOW.

"AND YOU DIDN'TTHINK TO SAY SOMETHING SOONER?!" I whispered vehemently.

"That would've ruined it."

"Anyway," Ayame got us back, "you guys are finally together now."

"AH I KNOW! It's just so weird to think about," I told them, because it was. Like, after four years of me loving him from up close and secret, we're together. It's just... splendiferous. Magnificus. The fries at the bottom of the bag. When you find a giant pile of change on the sidewalk (A/N: ACTUALLY HAPPENED WHEN I WAS ELEVEN). The one teacher that knows the class creeper and makes jokes about him in your class (A/N: My U.S. History teacher, ladies and gentlemen).

It was fucking sweet.

"YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HAVE BABIES!"

"SANGO!"

"Whaaat?"

"NOT APPROPRIATE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Oh.

Oh shit.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.

Not good.

See, I was going to tell Rin in the morning, after she'd fully woken up. Because Dear Rin is not a morning person, you see. She's like Sandy Cheeks getting woken up from hibernation. Except twice as lethal.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO TONE IT THE FUCK DOWN!"

God save Sango, because she basically saved our asses with what she told Rin.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are finally stepping out."

The murderer quickly turned into mother, and I was embraced roughly. Again.

After I had gone through everything with Rin, Sango's phone lit up, signaling she'd received a text.

"OH MY GOD GUYS COME HERE!" She said excitedly as she ran to grab something after reading the text.

"What is it?" The three of us chorused, genuinely concerned.

"LOOK AT THIS!"

She pulled up an active Skype call on her laptop. I looked to see who was on the other end, only to find Miroku's screen name on the screen. As Sango later explained, she wanted to see, and also knew I'd want to see, Inuyasha's reactions/ explanations to out little evening. She and Miroku had set up the webcams so that it would look like his computer was off while it was actually recording a live feed straight to us in the next cabin over. I love my brother and his techie skills.

The screen brightened to a room similar to ours, except the bedspreads weren't striped and purple. Inuyasha walked in the door to be greeted by his three cabin mated. Miroku, of course, Koga, and Sesshomaru.

I don't think I've introduced you to Sesshomaru yet. He is the text book fucking definition of sinfully delicious. Yeah, I love Inuyasha, but I'm not blind. He, being the same race of demon as Inuyasha, had the same white hair (though it was finer, and silkier), and the same (yet more mature) amber shade of eyes. He had probably a good head and a half on me, and a half head on Inuyasha. Though he lacked a set of deal-sealers (ITS THE EARS), he did have the markings of a true inu-youkai. He's truly beautiful. But our personalities don't match, which is the only reason why we haven't dated (I SWEAR THAT'S THE ONLY REASON). He goes to our school, and is a year our senior. And he's captain of track and field. Super hot. And muscular. Drools.

"Someone's home late. You missed curfew, young man." I could never mistake Miroku's best mom voice. And it' a really good mom voice.

"Yeah..." He trailed off. Normally, Inu's classic "Shaddup" would've followed, but he must've been right up on Cloud Nine with me.

"Someone's high on Cloud Nine," Koga noted.

"Yeah.."

"Kaede would be angry if she found out," came Sesshomaru's Barry White bass.

"Yeah..."

"He's too far gone. Watch this," my twin whispered to the computer mic. He then turned back and said something very Miroku-esque.

"So you really wear a shirt when giving blow-jobs, Yash? That's pretty tacky."

"Yeah..."

As Sess and Koga held back their fits of laughter, Miroku told us, "He's too far gone. Nice job, 'Gome. Whatever the hell you did."

* * *

(A/N: This section was mostly written in the nurses office because concussions suck.)

I woke up feeling refreshed, though I'd only gotten about five hours of sleep. Granted, it wasn't long, but it was great.

I was the first one up, the time 6:58. I'm still not a morning person. But this morning (and maybe the rest of my mornings), I could make an exception. I have things to look forward to.

Slipping into my Perry the Platypus slippers, I put on a sweatshirt and headed for the door when Ayame called out to me.

"Hang on, I'll come with you to breakfast. " She's a morning person.

"Should we wake Rin and Sango?"

"They'll be up soon enough."

"Alright." And with that, we went off to the mess for breakfast. They usually have tea and coffee (I'm a peppermint tea drinker myself, no need to be wired) before breakfast, which is always at 8. So, we usually meet up there beforehand and chat before eating.

After five minutes of walking, we reached the mess to find Sesshomaru and Miroku sitting at a table with about twenty others spread throughout the vast hall. Miroku waved us over and we took our seats, me across from Miroku, and Ayame next to me across from Sess.

"Hey kids," I greeted them.

"Hey," "Morning," Came their responses.

"So," I said, sitting down with devilish intent.

"So," Miroku mimicked, confused.

I slammed my hands down on the table to get his attention, waking up a few surrounding kids in the process.

"We're getting you and Sango together."

He looked up at me, taking a sip of his coffee (70% creamer 30% coffee). Shen he didn't immediately respond, I barreled on. "I've noticed you guys getting closer lately, and I think it's time you made your move."

"Too late."

I grabbed his hand, nearly spilling his drink, and walked him outside for a little bit of privacy so I could interrogate him and find out what the hell he meant by that.

"What the hell do you mean, 'too late'?"

So he dropped it on me.

"We're already going out."

I was beyond irked. And confused. And all of the other feels.

"Woah woah woah woah woah WOAH. What? When?"

"While you were out cold at Six Flags. I asked her out and she said yes."

"And you didn't tell me... why?"

"I just thought Sango told you."

"So you didn't bother to ask? We tell each other everything, Miroku, or at least that's what I thought," I said turning away. I was beyond pissed and hurt, and I couldn't deal with him right now. As twins, we tell each other everything. Like, everything. Hell, I talk about my period with him. He's my twin, so we can do that. The fact that he wouldn't tell me something of such importance really made me sad. So much to the point that I began to tear up.

"Kagome," Miroku started, unsure.

Maybe I was over-reacting with this, but I was too pissed to care.

"Later" I whispered, turning my head to look out of the corner of my now crying eyes at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, not knowing how to go from there. But, he was wise enough and knew me well enough to stay silent.

* * *

I took a detour back to my cabin, knowing that Sango and Rin should be walking to the dining hall around now. Not ready to face her yet.

I made a beeline through the edge of the forest, making sure to avoid people at all costs. I was running, but not because I had to, but because I love running.

I know it's weird, but running brings me peace. For as lazy as I can be, I'm actually very fit. The wind rushing through your lungs, the cool air brushing your face, and, if you're not careful, the bodies coming from the opposite direction slamming into your person, full-force.

"...ow." I said, cluthing my head and my rear at the same time.

"It's you."

Of course it would be. Why would it be anyone else?

"You? We've been together for less than twelve hours, and you already forget my name?"

"Sorry, what was it again?" He asked with his childish grin, his golden eyes playful.

"I don't even care right now," I admitted, remembering why I was running in the first place.

"Something on your mind?" He questioned, reaching a hand out to rest on my shoulder.

"Did you know Sango and Miroku are dating?" I asked simply.

"You didn't?" He asked incredulously.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Miroku told me. Didn't he tell you?"

I think this was as much of a surprise to him as it was to me, judging by how bewildered he seemed by the whole ordeal.

"No, and neither did Sango."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it just never came up," he apologized.

"No, no, it's not your fault or anything."

"I also assumed you were the first to know."

"That's fair enough."

There was something that made it easier to talk with him about this; about anything, really. Almost like... like I could trust him with everything now. Not that I couldn't before, but it seemed a lot more personal and loving. Why do I...

Oh, yeah.

Geehee.

"So, um, why were you running along the forest exactly?" I asked him, breaking a comfortable silence that had fallen after a few beats. .

"Because my asshole roommates set my alarm fast a half hour, so I thought I was late. Why were you?"

"Oh, I kinda stomped out on Miroku after he told me about him and Sango."

"Oh. Well, I'll just say that I think it was just a misunderstanding, because Sango probably thought Miroku told you and Miroku probably thought that Sango told you, so neither of them wanted to say anything."

I bit my lower lip pensively before responding. "Yeah, but for a whole week? They found out less than three hours after about us."

"You were stone cold for six. But, I guess I know what you mean."

"Maybe I did over react a little. But I am happy for them, still."

"You should tell them that."

"Sure, let's go."

He grabbed my hands and went to pull me up, but classic putz I am, my foot caught on a tree branch which ended up with me lying on top of my Furry-Eared Boy Toy.

"NO SEX IN THE FOREST!"

I was going to kill Koga later.

"UNDERAGE FORNICATION IS THE DEVIL!" A girl's voice this time.

"If you are having coitus, just wrap it before you tap it."

Of course, Koga and Sesshomaru decide to walk to breakfast NOW. And as if things couldn't be anymore awkward, I heard another female voices cat-calling.

Well fuck me sideways and call me "Sally", isn't this perfect.

* * *

After much explaining, convincing, and them not believing us, we were all back on our way to the mess hall. Koga and Sesshomaru led, followed by Rin and Sango, with Inuyasha and I lagging behind.

"So, you and Koga, seeming pretty friendly. What's up with that?"

"He said sorry."

If I had a beverage, it would be soaking through my (new) boyfriend's maroon sweatshirt.

"He what?"

Inuyasha then told me about the previous night after we logged off the video call and Inuyasha had come back from Kag-land. Koga had asked to talk to him in private, seeing as they were not on the best of terms after... well, after I slugged him.

He told me that Koga said he was sorry and said they should try to be better friends, as roommates, and demons of the canine family.

"It might take me a bit to trust him, but I've still got to give the guy a chanceq," he concluded.

"Alright, we can give him a try," I told him with a smile.

He smiled back and lightly grabbed my hand. I started blushing about a hundred different shades of scarlet, and tightened my own grip around his hand.

This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

* * *

So ooooh, drama. Kind of. I have plans for this, but trust me, everything is going to work out. I even made Koga a good guy.

TOTALLY ALMOST SPELLED CANINE LIKE K-9 FROM DOCTOR WHO AND I FEEL LIKE SUCH A WHOVIAN RIGHT NOW LIKE JESUS CHRIST.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :)

Or else.

Shelby :D


	13. The Sex Goddess Has Spoken

**BACK AGAIN BITCHESS! **

**samuraishadowpuppy: OMG I TOTALLY DID, YOU CHEEKY DICK WAFFLE XD And have you seen the new one yet? It came out yesterday! SO FREAKIN GREAT. **

**Guest: You are also an evil mother fucker. **

**inubaby15: That made me laugh harder than it should've. Like I had to tell my sister and she was dying too.**

**Narumi Jung: YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO AWAIT THE SESSYRIN. BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT HAPPEN. And I've been meaning to ask, but is Narumi your real name? Because I think it's beautiful and felt obligated to tell you that.**

**JollyRancherChewie: GURLLL YOU CRAY. But really, thanks, and I'm glad you like the story :D**

**StevieWonderboyX: ooh gurl, you already know :D**

**GermanMiss: HERE IT IS! Sorry for making you guys wait so long :/**

**Rockurworld123: Thank you so much! :)  
**

**ENJOY IT**

**Chapter 13: The Sex Goddess Has Spoken**

* * *

The confrontation with Sango and Miroku wasn't really even a confrontation, so I'll spare you the bland details.

Basically, they denied nothing, apologized, we had cinnamon rolls, and they held hands under the table the entire time.

AND IT WAS SO DAMN CUTE.

You could've driven a truck full of unicorns tattooed with rainbows and happiness and not have gotten something as cute. But now that I think about it, unicorns with tattoos would be a seriously weird sight to see. Scratch that. It was cute, that's all you need to know.

After breakfast, we all had about fifteen minutes to change and get ready for the day, which, would definitely turn out to be interesting, seeing as we always started the first day of camp with a classic Shikon tradition.

Mess with the new kids.

It's inevitable. It's one of those things that has to happen.

The way this works, is we tell everyone (more the newbies) to go down to the dock to do some morning fishing.

What they DON'T know, is that we're all waiting under the dock, in the forest, and in the bushes with water balloons full of water mixed with heavy whipping cream.

Oh, and we give them towels and clothes to change into, because we're that nice.

You know, after we forcefully bathe them in the lake.

It's a great time.

And the new kids are usually pretty cool about this. We laugh, they laugh, we all hug and make up.

Except Shippo.

That cheeky dick waffle though it would be a good idea to run up to the closest camper (I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT: IT WAS ME) and give them a nice whippy hug.

Not so great, gotta tell you.

And Inuyasha didn't seem to think so either, because he nearly killed the kid getting him off me. I had to promise him something rather... Interesting, for lack of a better word, things to get him to behave.

Which brings us to now.

"I don't care what I said, I am not putting this on," I told Inuyasha, looking at the monstrosity he'd just handed me.

"But you said-" He interrupted, quite child-like, if I may add.

"I was going to say anything to get you not kill Shippo!"

"But you promised!"

"You've got to be kidding me-"

"Oh, Kagome," he pulled me dangerously close, both hands on my waist, causing my hands to instinctively make their way to his hard chest. He then dropped his chin down to my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"I never kid."

Seductive if I've ever seen it, Ladies and Gentlemen.

Oh, and mine.

Damn, I'm lucky.

But not wearing a skimpy bikini for the beach portion of today.

"Inuyasha, I am perfectly comfortable in my Speedo one piece, thank you very much."

"Kagome, you promised. And if I recall, because I always do, didn't you say that you take promises VERY seriously?"

Oooh, I hate when he's right. And if he couldn't tell already, my now cherry-colored face gave it away.

"And it's not even as tasteless as something you'd see Miley Cyrus wearing in a tabloid," he said as he pulled away from me.

I angrily took the swimsuit from his hands and went behind the changing curtain (a suuuper ghetto one, seeing it was two bedsheets together) to change into the evil two-piece.

Purple is nice, but I'd like it if it actually covered something. It had some pretty nice cleavage.

This would not be a problem, had I not been given my mother's genes.

The genes her side of the family encoded me for a Victoria's Secret classic 34DD.

Yeah, I'm a double D.

Remember I said I'm really physically fit? That's not the issue with bikinis. Every teenage girl is going to be insecure about themselves, but I have one of those many special cases.

Before I knew Inuyasha, back in like, 7th grade, I was quite plump. I've had confidence issues ever since then. Obviously, it's not a problem now, but the low self-esteem still remains. But, what else is new.

Anyways, my cleavage is the only problem I have with bikinis.

If this one had been a string bikini, I wouldn't have even bothered, because I'd rip the strings. This, being a brighter shade of violet, had a halter strap that was at least two inches thick. It almost looked like a bandeau, and it even had a little slutty gap in the boob area. The bottom was thick like the top strap, and I didn't mind it. In fact, I would've loved it had the top not made me look like freaking Boobzilla.

(A/N: HERE'S A PICTURE :D . . )

"I hate you right now."

"Oh, I know." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Asshole.

"I'm not taking off the shirt," I told him as I pulled the curtain back. "You never said I couldn't have anything over it."

I thought I'd One-Up my furry-eared boy toy by putting a baggy T-shirt over the 'seductive set'.

"Oh, maybe you mis-heard me. I said 'Fine, then you have to wear only this for the beach'."

"Again, I hate you right now."

This time I could see the smirk when he replied.

"You're such an asshole," I told him as I quickly pulled the shirt off. But you know, in that attractive way with both hands crossed over my bodice and pulling upward.

I took it off and crossed my arms across my torso, the uncomfort obvious in my body language.

"You look-"

"Don't even."

"Really great."

I looked up at his face to see him slightly surprised.

"Really, really, great."

I chuckled nervously and mumbled "Thanks", still finding the ground incredibly fascinating.

I shivered, however, when I felt two clawed hands slide around my waist.

Lol I don't remember him walking behind me.

I couldn't stop the second nervous wave that surged through my body when I felt his warm breath on my neck, soon followed by his lips.

"You smell even better," he whispered into my neck.

Oh, was I going to mess with him. I would not pass up the perfect opportunity.

Rather than giving into the imminent sigh I felt crawling up my vocal chords, I pulled away from him and set him straight.

"Hey, buddy, what kind of girl do you think I am? We've been going out for, like, a day. Cool it."

I couldn't help but smile at the frustrated and confused look on his face.

"Kagome, it's a bit different-"

"No 'but's, mister! You can wait! Well, you're going to have to."

Without thinking of the consequences of whatever the hell I just did, I slipped on my sandals and left him standing in my cabin, disappointed and all around not having any idea what the hell just happened.

You know what, Yash? I don't have any idea what the hell just happened either.

* * *

Sango, Rin, and Ayame were quite amused when I told them in the bathroom what I did to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you left him high, hot, and hanging!"

"RIN!"

"You probably did!"

As much as I didn't want to think about the possibility of a sexual aspect of our relationship, she was probably right.

Therefore, I couldn't respond further to her comment.

"Her blush says it all," Sango took over. "It's like I said, it's obvious from both ways. What I meant was that it would've taken an idiot, ergo, YOU, not to see that you two had something strong. And all of that has been growing for, what, four years? I think that's probably why I'm assuming you guys are gonna do it sooner than normal."

"WHAT THE HELL! What kind of slut do you guys take me for?"

This time, it was Ayame who said something, ignoring me. "It makes sense, though. A year or longer is a long time for love and sexual tension to build and break. And it's not like you guys weren't as close as a couple before."

"Yes, you have a point, but who says he even wants to do-" I paused, looking for an appropriate word, then used my hands in a schpritzing motion for a better effect "-things anyways? Who says I do?"

"We don't know, but one of you is going to get frustrated eventually and cross THAT line," Rin concluded.

"There are a few problems with that, one being that I don't do sexy. You guys know that," I argued.

"Apparently, Inuyasha does, because that bathing suit is getting there. You look hot!" Sango told me.

Whoopdee fricking doo.

"It just needs a little..." Ayame trailed off as she turned me around and removed the hair tie that kept my french braid in order.

"What are you-" I began to protest.

"Don't worry about it," she said, sounding suspiciously like Tony Soprano.

When she was finished, she whirled me around again and started toying with my part, pushing it farther off to the left than usual.

"You look like a sex goddess."

Classic Rin.

"Now, let's go get em!"

"Let's not, San."

"More specifically Kagome!" Ayame added.

"I just want my shirt back."

* * *

I'll admit, I did enjoy the attention I was getting from the males on the way down the path to the beach more than I was letting on. Some of the looks were pretty nice, and some were a little too nice, and then there were the 'camp underclassmen' that thought it necessary to cat call and wolf whistle at the four of us, seeing as my fellow females had also removed their outer clothes.

Inuyasha and Miroku, however, did not exactly appreciate this.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER, JACKASS!" Miroku yelled at the 'hooligans'.

"AND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Inuyasha ever so brilliantly added.

"AND MY GIRLFRIEND TOO!"

"Hey, You're only ten minutes older than me!" I told Miroku as he walked right up to me.

"IT'S STILL OLDER AND I'M YOUR BROTHER. SO THERE," he screamed, like, right in my face.

"DON'T YELL IN MY FACE!" I yelled right back.

"FINE!"

"YOU'RE STILL YELLING!"

"GUYS. Let's get back to the conversation here," Inuyasha said, reminding us of the primary conflict.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Let's. YOU DON'T GET TO CAT CALL AT MY SISTER OR MY GIRLFRIEND, UNDERSTOOD?"

Sango started laughing, and I didn't understand why, until I actually looked in the direction she was facing and also saw that the guys who were admiring us had already left.

"What the-"

"Where'd they go? I was even in the mood to kick some ass," Inuyasha said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"If you did, I'd kick your ass," I said, making everyone chuckle. I made sure to peck him on the cheek for good measure before continuing. "Come on guys, everyone isn't going to wait all day for us!"

With that, we began to cross down to the beach, laughing, but our journey was cut short when we heard sirens blaring from the distance behind us.

We all turned to see an ambulance rushing down the path we were currently on. We all jumped out of the way, but when the two police cars following passed, Inuyasha gripped my hand and we ran after them.

The sight that met our eyes when we arrived at the scene, however, was not a pretty one.

There was a crowd of people spread out around a boundary of police tape and officers, all trying to figure out what gone down here.

We ran up to Koga because the area around him was the least crowded and asked him what had happened.

"We're not entirely sure of the details right now, but they think someone tried to get up into the lifeguard tower and it collapsed," he explained.

"Was anyone hurt?" Sango asked, sounding a little panicky.

"Unfortunately, it looks like three people. The boy who tried to climb the tower, Hojo, and then two bystanders."

"Do we know who the bystanders were?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to say, but it's great Aunt and Niece."

Our faces fell further, if at all possible. Rin began to cry, and I was even tearing up.

The only two people that we know that have that relationship at camp are the best and worst.

Kaede and Kikyo.

* * *

**I LEGITIMATELY HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS WRITING UNTIL I WROTE IT. I don't really know what this is either.**

**This is also my longest chapter to date, so that's pretty cool. I think. **

**Please Review to tell me if I should even keep this. I'm not sure myself. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Shelby :D**


End file.
